


The fallen king

by Odvie



Series: The black king (fr) [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, M/M, My OC are a bit crazy, Sadistic! Red Queen, She is a psycho, Time is a bit creepy, Why Did I Write This?, You can't blame them, but they're teachers, seriously
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: Le roi noir emprisonné, la reine rouge prête à tout pour garder et étendre son pouvoir et une reine blanche dont on ignore le sort. L'Underland est en plein chaos depuis la dernière visite d'Alice, 200 ans auparavant. La venue de 4 étrangers pourra-t'elle changer cela ?





	The fallen king

Si Luna Richter, professeure d'histoire-géographie avait su ce qui l'attendait à son arrivée dans son lycée ce matin, elle aurait tout simplement fait demi-tour et serait retournée se coucher directement.  
De taille moyenne et de carrure maigre, elle revenait tout juste d'un long congé-maladie à cause d'une épidémie de grippe particulièrement mauvaise qui avait fait des ravages parmi les élèves et les enseignants de l'établissement. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés descendaient le long de son dos, noués en une tresse lâche. Ses yeux vairons lançaient un regard suspicieux au bâtiment principal devant elle : quelque chose n'allait pas. L'endroit était bien trop calme pour que ce soit normal.  
Remontant son écharpe de façon à ce que sa gorge soit bien cachée, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
…  
Rien ?  
Étrange... Quelques lycéens se promenaient par ci, par là, rien d'inhabituel. Les surveillants discutaient entre eux dans leur bureau, et les salles de permanence étaient plus ou moins remplies. La vie quotidienne du lycée, quoi...  
Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle toujours un mauvais pressentiment ?  
Elle s'avança et décida de prendre la direction de la salle des professeurs. Toujours aussi silencieux.  
Définitivement anormal...  
Elle poussa la porte.  
BOOMM !!  
Et se retrouva projetée deux mètres en arrière contre un tas de boîtes en cartons entassées contre le mur face à la porte, et partiellement recouverte de polystyrène.  
Le canon artisanal... Elle aurait du s'en douter... Et aux rires qu'elle entendait, il n'y avait aucun doute sur les auteurs de cet accueil plutôt explosif :  
« Julie, Erwann ? Réussit-elle à croasser. Je sais que c'est vous ! »  
Les rires s'intensifièrent puis deux autres professeurs sortirent leur tête de la salle.  
« Et bien Luna, ricana l'homme grand et sec aux cheveux noirs noué en catogan, tu nous refais Fort Boyard ? Tu as la même voix que le Père Fourras !  
-Je te merde, Erwann.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu sais ? »  
Erwann McCain était professeur de philosophie et bien connu pour son amour pour les blagues et les ragots. En général, lui et Luna étaient rarement vus l'un sans l'autre. Julie était la professeure de physique-chimie qui aimait créer des trucs parfois tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres et préparer des expériences originales pour ses élèves, quand ce n'était pas le canon artisanal dont les collègues faisaient souvent les frais.Contrairement à Luna avec sa petite carrure, Julie mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt et était assez large d'épaules. Son physique impressionnant pour une femme ajouté à un caractère parfois explosif et un goût prononcé pour le risque faisaient d'elle une personne qu'il valait mieux garder comme amie plutôt qu'ennemie. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds foncés et portait des lunettes rectangulaires sur ses yeux bleus.  
« Salut Luna, salua-t-elle. Alors, comment çà va mieux la grippe ?  
-Le médecin voulait me rajouter une semaine d'arrêt mais je lui ai dit que je me sentais suffisamment mieux pour reprendre les cours.  
-Avec la voix que tu as ?! Bon sang, même Dark Vador a une plus belle voix que la tienne.  
-Je fais mes cours sur informatique, çà devrait aller.  
-Mouais... »  
Visiblement, personne n'était convaincu...  
Deux heures plus tard, elle les aperçut en train de chahuter dans les couloirs. Ou plutôt, Erwann était en train de courir après Julie qui riait grassement. Et à entendre le professeur de philosophie, elle lui avait fait une blague dont elle avait le secret. Certainement un truc explosif, si elle se fiait aux cheveux décoiffés de l'homme. Elle décida de les suivre, au cas où cela dégénérerait. Se faisant, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au laboratoire de physique-chimie, lieu rempli d'objets hétéroclites allant du matériel le plus sophistiqué aux objets plus anciens. D'ailleurs, une grande horloge en bois trônait contre le mur du fond et...  
« Julie ? Mais pourquoi essaies-tu de te cacher dans cette horloge ?! »  
Luna venait de lâcher cette question et Erwann s'était arrêté tellement il riait.  
« Je me cache pour échapper à Erwann, comme tu peux le voir, répondit Julie le plus simplement du monde. Par contre... Comment çà se fait que je puisse tenir toute entière là-dedans ? Et... Les gars, je rêve où il y a de la lumière tout au fond ? »  
Erwann cessa de rire et observa sa collègue, incrédule :  
« Tu plaisantes là, j'espère ?  
-Pas du tout ! Je vais voir ! »  
Elle rentra entièrement dans l'horloge et disparut, laissant les deux autres professeurs perplexes.  
« Peut-être aller vérifier... Marmonna Erwann qui s'avança à son tour à l'horloge. Qu'est-ce que... Mais oui, il y a un passage ! Luna, viens voir : il y a un passage !  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
-Pas du tout. Viens. »  
Il y entra et disparut à son tour.  
« C'est pas vrai... Pesta la prof d'histoire. Bon, autant aller les rejoindre, on ne sait jamais. »  
Elle s'y engouffra à son tour, sans savoir qu'un homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce à ce moment, la voyant disparaître dans cette étrange horloge.  
Mathieu Desjoyaux était un professeur de sciences naturelles. Grand et mince, il avait les cheveux châtains longs qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, noués en catogan. Les pommettes saillantes et les yeux marrons foncés chaleureux, il était d'un naturel calme et connu pour son bon caractère. Il participait souvent aux blagues des trois professeurs qu'il avait suivis jusqu'au laboratoire pour vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient. Et en voyant sa collègue et amie entrer entièrement dans une horloge et ne pas en ressortir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier si elle ne délirait pas ou autre...  
Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit le passage sombre qui menait à un couloir en pierre et en métal noir. L'endroit où il se trouvait semblait immense et lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit une horloge identique à celle dans laquelle il était entré. Cet objet était un portail, donc ?  
« Luna ? Appela-t-il. Luna, où es-tu ? J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu Erwann et Julie là-dedans parce que çà va être l'horreur pour les retrouver ! »  
Un bruit de pas le surprit et il vit une garnison d'individus étranges ressemblant à des cartes en armure rouge et noire, armés de lances. Ces nouveaux-venus se jetèrent sur lui sans prévenir.  
« AAHHH !!! »  
Le cri du professeur se répercuta dans le couloir tandis qu'il était emmené par les cartes.

"Erwann ! Julie !"  
Luna avait beau chercher dans cet immense château, ses amis étaient introuvables ! Et comment pouvait-elle se repérer dans ce truc : C'était un véritable labyrinthe !  
Elle se cacha dans une alcôve pour éviter une nouvelle patrouille de gardes étranges ressemblant à des cartes humanoïdes en armure rouge et noire. Ses amis étaient-ils toujours dans ce château ?  
Elle attendit que les cartes mouvantes quittent le couloir pour sortir de sa cachette et continuer ses recherches. Elle allait bien finir par les trouver !  
Elle gravit de nombreux escaliers et se retrouva sur un immense balcon lui permettant de découvrir les alentours : une terre noire aride, accidentée, et un gouffre sans fond ressemblant sans s'y méprendre à une horloge gigantesque au centre duquel trônait ce château tout aussi sombre et incroyablement sophistiqué dans lequel elle s'était visiblement perdue.  
...  
Elle était tombée où ?  
Faisant très attention à ne pas se faire voir, elle reconnut au loin les formes rouges des cartes mouvantes.  
"Julie, c'est la dernière fois que je te suis quand tu découvres un truc bizarre... Erwann ! Julie ! Mais vous êtes où, bordel ?!"  
Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, se demandant si elle devait garder espoir de retrouver ses amis lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lointaine :  
"Il semblerait que tu ais besoin d'aide."  
C'était une voix masculine, avec un accent allemand fort prononcé. Elle prit peur sur le coup mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :  
"Qui a parlé ? Où êtes-vous ?  
-Rentre, je suis dans la pièce sombre au-dessus la grande horloge."  
La voix provenait bien de l'intérieur, mais c'était vraiment sombre et effrayant.  
"N'ai pas peur, approche : je pourrais t'aider." Insista la voix.  
La femme déglutit et se dirigea lentement vers l'intérieur du château, découvrant un escalier en colimaçon montant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.  
"Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.  
-Approche, je serais ravi de t'aider à retrouver tes amis.  
-Sérieusement ? Vous voulez bien m'aider à retrouver Julie et Erwann ? C'est gentil de votre part !  
-Tu as l'air gentille également.  
-Merci, Étranger. Mais comment pouvez-vous m'aider à les retrouver ?  
-Pour cela, il te suffit d'approcher. Viens."  
Elle monta prudemment les marches et découvrit une large salle ronde et vide, avec seulement un pilier au centre, et un homme cagoulé qui était assis dos au pilier en question.  
"Vous... Hésita Luna. Vous êtes sûr que çà ne vous dérange pas ?  
-Pas le moins du monde, répondit l'homme encagoulé. Approche, n'aie pas peur...  
-Je m'appelle Luna. Luna Richter. Et vous ?  
-Je suis le Temps. L'infini, l'immortel, l'incommensurable... à moins d'avoir une montre.  
-... D'accord."  
Soit ce gars était complètement fou, soit il se prenait pour une espèce de dieu du temps. Dans tous les cas, çà n'apportait rien de bon. Elle continua sa progression, encouragée par les paroles de l'inconnu:  
"Vas-y, approche, ne fais pas attention à ce restant d'armures sur ton chemin, il s'agit d'un... simple malentendu.  
-D'accord...  
-Quel gentil petit sujet naïf... Ricana la voix de l'homme. Si facile à piéger... -il se reprit soudainement- Que dis-je, si facile à pié-aider. Oui : aider, c'est çà."  
Luna fronça les sourcils mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer : elle avait été trop loin et il pourrait donner l'alerte si elle fuyait comme çà. Elle observa la pièce et manqua de tomber en se prenant le pied dans un casque, et au craquement qu'elle entendit, il avait dû y avoir autre chose à l'intérieur... Elle ne voulait pas du tout savoir ce que c'était !  
"Approche."  
Elle entendait des cliquetis métalliques venant de cet homme. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir exactement ce qui produisait ce bruit. Était-ce des chaînes ? Ou bien autre chose ?  
"Si tu pouvais me rendre un petit service... Susurra presque l'homme tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui avec méfiance. Une petite chose de rien du tout...  
-Dîtes toujours, répondit Luna qui se préparait mentalement à s'enfuir au premier geste suspect.  
-Cette cagoule m'empêche de te voir. Retire-là.  
-Je ne pense pas que vous verrez grand chose dans cette obscurité. C'est à peine si on peut voir à deux mètres de nous.  
-J'insiste : retire-moi cette cagoule."  
Il avait baissé la tête afin de lui permettre un meilleur accès à cet horrible sac en cuir noir. Elle hésita puis tendit la main pour saisir le haut de l'objet. Le cuir était très vieux et s'effritait presque sous ses doigts. Elle ôta le sac et découvrit le visage d'un homme au teint littéralement blanc, portant une moustache et des favoris noirs. Il avait d'énormes cernes noires autour des yeux qui lui donnaient un air dangereux et ses iris bleus électriques lumineux ressortaient fortement de tout ce noir et blanc. Il cligna des yeux une fois puis son visage se déforma en une grimace de haine et il se jeta sur Luna qui n'eut que le temps de l'éviter :  
"Oulà !"  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette pièce ! Elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, bien consciente de l'homme à ses trousses qui se mit à hurler un furieux :  
"Ça ne sert à rien de courir ! On ne peut pas échapper au Temps !!"  
Luna dérapa sur une pièce d'armure et ce fut ce qui la sauva d'un second assaut. Rapidement, elle se remit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la sortie en sprint. L'autre derrière elle continua ses menaces jusqu'à ce qu'un "Clang!" retentisse et qu'il tombe comme une masse sur le sol, maintenu par des chaînes qui le liaient au pilier au centre de la pièce. Cachée derrière une armure rouillée, Luna observa l'homme qui était à présent au sol dans une position franchement ridicule. Il avait certainement dû tomber à plat dos à cause de la chaîne et du collier qui lui enserraient le cou. Ses chevilles étaient également liées au mur ainsi que ses mains menottées entre elles. Et à la plainte qu'il laissa échapper, il s'était fait sacrément mal, ce dont Luna n'avait rien à faire pour l'instant : tout ce qui comptait était qu'il l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait !  
"La chaîne. Plaida le prisonnier entre deux gémissements douloureux. Retire-moi cette chaîne...  
-Vous avez essayé de me tuer ! Protesta Luna avec de la peur mêlée à la colère dans la voix.  
-Entschuldigung. J'ai crû que tu étais aux ordres de la Reine.  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Si vous vous comportez comme çà avec tout le monde, vous méritez franchement d'être enfermé et enchaîné !"  
Il émit une plainte et l'un de ses iris clignota avant de se stabiliser. Luna l'observa un moment en train de se replier sur lui-même dans une respiration saccadée coupée par des gémissements douloureux. Que devait-elle faire ? Il avait essayé de la tuer : elle devrait le laisser là et ne plus s'occuper de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait du mal à supporter la souffrance et l'humiliation gratuite. Cet homme ne méritait sûrement pas d'être traité de cette sorte... Un sanglot venant de lui la fit sortir de son débat intérieur et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en oublier sa colère.  
"Es tut mir so leid.. J'ai été trop aveugle pour ne pas tomber dans un piège et je suis enfermé ici, dans mon propre château sans la moindre compagnie autre que des gardes venus me tourmenter sur ordre de la Reine Rouge, lorsque ce n'est pas elle qui se déplace en personne.  
-Allons allons, Monsieur. Il ne faut pas pleurer. -Elle était franchement déstabilisée par la situation- Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié dessus.  
-C'est sans espoir...  
-Écoutez, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, disons juste que je passe une très mauvaise journée.  
-S'il-te-plait, enlève-moi ces chaînes. Cette fois, je vais réellement t'aider à retrouver tes amis, je te le promets !"  
Le regard suspicieux qu'elle lui lança le heurta plus que sa réponse :  
"Je vais peut-être dire une chose terrible mais je ne vous fais pas du tout confiance."  
Il eut un moment de silence avant de se laisser tomber au sol, semblant abandonner tout espoir. Luna s'alarma de sa réaction et se reprit :  
"Non non non, ne pleurez pas. Je... Je suppose que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. -elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d'elle, comptant plus d'une dizaine d'armures rouges éparpillées avec ce qui semblait être des restants d'ossements- Bon, pour vous ce sera plus qu'une seconde chance visiblement. Je suppose que vous n'êtes qu'un homme avec de mauvaises manières qui a passé beaucoup trop de temps enfermé ici dans cette pièce sombre et sans ami..."  
Il hocha positivement la tête avec un air triste qui suffirait à faire fondre un iceberg à lui seul.  
"Écoutez, proposa Luna qui s'approcha un peu mais tout en faisant attention à rester hors de sa portée. Je vais vous détacher. Garder quelqu'un attaché de cette manière est totalement inhumain. Et...  
-Oui ?  
-Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à retrouver mes deux amis ?"  
Il sembla réfléchir à la question. Quand à Luna, elle se tenait toujours à une distance respectable, de peur d'une nouvelle attaque. Elle observa la pièce : circulaire, sombre, poussiéreuse, avec des restes d'armures et ce qui semblait être des ossements.  
Charmant...  
Voyant qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de la proposition, elle décida d'ouvrir son sac de cours et de retirer son agenda : tiens, elle avait déjà un devoir commun à préparer avec son collègue Graves, un autre professeur d'histoire. Et ben, elle allait s'amuser avec lui... Cet homme était on ne peut plus strict et n'était pas connu pour son sens de l'humour. Bien au contraire : il faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l'homme à côté d'elle : encore en pleine réflexion ? Okay. Elle pouvait en profiter pour récapituler le peu qu'elle savait sur cet endroit en attendant.  
De toute évidence, ses collègues et elle-même avaient traversé un portail la menant probablement à une autre dimension, dans un château qui avait été visiblement envahi et dont le propriétaire des lieux se retrouvait à présent enchaîné dans cette salle vide avec pour seule visite des tortionnaires.  
Pas étonnant qu'il soit un peu cinglé sur les bords...  
Apparemment, il existait une reine rouge, qui avait pris le contrôle de cette place et dont les sujets semblaient être des espèces de cartes en armure écarlate vivantes et armées de lances. Et cette reine ainsi que ce prisonnier avait un passé commun.  
Intéressant...  
Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention et elle vit l'homme se redresser et la regarder d'un air décidé :  
« Ça m'a l'air convenable, faisons çà."  
Il s'agenouilla et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui retire les chaînes. Un marché était un marché. Elle allait très certainement le regretter plus tard... Mais il fallait toujours respecter et accomplir sa part.  
Par chance pour eux deux, aucune d'entre elles n'était fermée à clé. Sans doute parce que le fait d'aveugler ce prisonnier avait dû suffire pour l'empêcher d'examiner ses liens... De plus, c'était suffisamment rongé par la rouille pour que les fermetures cèdent facilement lorsqu'on forçait dessus, sauf pour les menottes, où Luna dut fouiller son sac de cours pour y retrouver un...  
"Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? S'alarma le prisonnier en voyant une lame fine être déployée d'une sorte de boite métallique allongée rouge bordeaux.  
-Ça ? Montra Luna. C'est mon couteau suisse. Çà sert à plein de trucs, on peut toujours en avoir besoin."  
Elle dut agripper la chaîne des menottes pour ne pas qu'il bouge et réussit à glisser la lame entre les joints pourris d'un des bracelets qui céda au bout d'une trentaine de secondes d'efforts. Il en fut de même pour l'autre bracelet. Celle qui lui emprisonnait le cou se retira sans difficulté et l'homme retrouva enfin sa pleine liberté de mouvement. Luna s'écarta pour lui laisser un peu d'espace et retint un frisson d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit son regard s'assombrir en la fixant sans ciller. Il sembla se reprendre et observa les environs rapidement avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme :  
"Comment es-tu entrée ici ?"  
Çà, c'était la question à laquelle elle aimerait ne jamais avoir à répondre sans passer pour une folle...  
"Je suis passée dans une horloge. Mais je n'étais pas la seule."  
Il la fixa sans rien dire, attendant visiblement qu'elle développe :  
"J'ai tout simplement suivi mes deux amis qui se chamaillaient et Julie n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour échapper à Erwann que d'essayer de se cacher dans une grande horloge en bois. Au début, on rigolait de çà car c'était franchement stupide. Et après on s'est rendu compte qu'elle était entièrement rentrée dedans et qu'il y avait une espèce de couloir qui menait à l'intérieur de ce château. Erwann a donc suivi Julie pour aller voir et moi je les ai suivis pour ne pas rester toute seule. Et le problème est qu'ils ne m'ont pas attendue pour explorer, et maintenant, je les ai perdus."  
Il hocha lentement la tête mais son regard suffisait largement pour dire à quel point il trouvait la situation stupide. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs : Luna elle-même regrettait de les avoir suivis jusqu'ici.  
"Et il y a ces espèces de cartes en armure rouge qui se promènent un peu partout dans le château."  
Il sembla à la fois très intéressé mais surtout irrité de cette information. Il la saisit par le bras et siffla :  
"Explique.  
-Hé ! Moins fort ! Vous me faîtes mal !  
-Oh, désolé.-il la lâcha précipitamment- Continue.  
-C'est pas grave. Il y a pas mal de patrouilles dans les couloirs, mais si on se met hors de leur champ de vision ou dans des espaces trop petits par rapport à leur taille, les gardes ne nous voient pas.  
-Tu sembles avoir réfléchi à la question.  
-J'ai surtout passé une heure cachée dans un coin avant de me rendre compte que je pouvais me déplacer sans trop de problèmes si je faisais suffisamment attention à eux. Ils font tellement de bruits qu'il ne remarquent même pas celui de nos pas lorsqu'on bouge."  
C'était vrai qu'ils étaient bruyants. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Luna en ce moment-même : c'était le gars bizarre qu'elle venait de libérer et qui la regardait toujours avec une expression sauvage amplifiée par ses iris lumineux. Avait-elle bien fait de lui retirer ses chaînes ? Il se leva et elle retint un mouvement de recul : si elle montrait qu'elle avait peur, il pourrait en profiter et attaquer.  
Il cliqueta et se mit en marche vers la sortie de la pièce avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers elle :  
"Tu viens ?"  
Elle lui lança un regard méfiant mais lui emboîta le pas.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers menant au balcon et la professeure se rendit compte que le Temps n'avait pas la peau aussi blanche ni les cheveux, la moustache et la barbe aussi noirs. Idem pour ses vêtements.  
"Çà faisait longtemps que vous étiez enfermé là-dedans ? Finit-elle par demander.  
-Je dirais environ 200 ans, répondit-il sans même lui accorder un regard, trop occupé à regarder les garnisons de gardes rouges circuler autour du château. Pourquoi une telle question ?  
-Disons que çà se voit un peu... beaucoup."  
Ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état et recouverts de poussières. Ses cheveux et ses favoris avaient besoin d'un bon nettoyage et... Non : il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon bain, voire même deux si ce n'était plus. Il fronça les sourcils et se regarda, comprenant rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire et parut gêné de la situation :  
"Je ne suis pas dans mon meilleur état."  
Le signe de tête négatif suffit pour réponse.  
"C'est bien ce que je pensais... Pesta le Temps en observant les terres autour de son château. Elle a osé !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Luna qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.  
-La Reine Rouge. Expliqua-t-il irrité. Elle a fait construire un passage entre mes terres et les siennes ! Cette arche rouge que tu peux voir là-bas : il s'agit d'un portail lui permettant de circuler entre mon royaume et le sien. Et je constate également qu'elle a fait construire un pont pour passer le gouffre. M'enchaîner dans cette pièce sombre et me torturer n'a pas suffi ! Il a fallu qu'elle s'approprie mon domaine !  
-Il y a moyen de le récupérer ? Votre château. Il y a moyen de vaincre le personnel de cette reine et de reprendre votre château ?  
-Pour cela, il me faudrait récupérer ma chronosphère ! Grinça-t-il avant de se détourner du balcon dans une colère qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Sans la chronosphère, je ne suis rien ! Rien du tout ! Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger et commander mon propre domaine ! Tout çà à cause d'une... D'une..."  
Luna eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui le fit stopper et il sembla se reprendre.  
"Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il penaud. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer."  
Elle hocha brièvement la tête et il se remit dans la contemplation de ses terres. Soudainement, un éclair jaillit des nuages noirs et la terre trembla. Le Temps gémit de douleur, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Luna se précipita à ces côtés :  
"Çà va ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?"  
Il écarta les pans de sa veste et montra l'horloge qu'il avait à la place du cœur. Les aiguilles s'affolaient et tournaient dans tous les sens. Le cadre de verre était brisé et seuls quelques fragments restaient en place. Les aiguilles se calmèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient affolées et reprirent un rythme normal. La terre cessa de trembler et la météo se calma, laissant le Temps pantelant, une main toujours crispée sur sa poitrine et un teint encore plus maladif. Luna le tint fermement contre elle de sorte à ce qu'il repose sa tête sur son épaule le temps qu'il reprenne une respiration normale et qu'il arrête de gémir de douleur. Elle tapota doucement son bras et demanda d'une voix inquiète :  
"Çà vous arrive souvent ce genre de... crise ?  
-De plus en plus souvent, haleta le Temps. Si çà continue, je vais finir par m'arrêter et ce sera la fin de l'Underland."  
Luna se demanda brièvement ce qu'était l'Underland avant de se dire qu'il devait très certainement parler du lieu dans lequel elle et ses collègues avaient atterri. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'étreindre et se retrouva plaquée contre le Temps qui avait enfoui son visage contre son cou.  
"Heu, s'il-vous-plait, plaida-t-elle. Vous pouvez serrer un petit peu moins fort ? J'ai un peu de mal à respirer.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-C'est pas grave, vous pouvez rester comme çà si vous le souhaitez mais juste, serrez un peu moins fort."  
Il réduisit la pression de son étreinte mais resta tout contre elle. Elle attendit patiemment mais quelque chose la fit froncer les sourcils :  
"C'est moi ou vous tremblez ? Vous avez froid ? Vous voulez qu'on rentre à l'intérieur ?"  
Il ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne s'écarte enfin, les joues portant des traces humides mais moins tremblant. Son regard semblait moins dangereux et il se permit un très mince sourire :  
"Il faut nous mettre en marche."  
Luna hocha la tête légèrement sur le côté et il se leva pour retourner à l'intérieur du château. Elle fixa un instant ses vêtements noircis par la saleté là où elle avait été en contact avec le Temps puis haussa les épaules avant de le suivre.  
Il l'avait déjà distancée et elle dut courir pour le rattraper. Comment pouvait-il marcher aussi vite alors qu'il était à genoux par terre il y avait à peine quelques minutes ?! Il carburait à quoi ce gars ?  
"Attendez-moi !"

Cachés dans une salle déserte et surtout remplie de poussière, le duo était assis dos au mur, côte à côte. Le Temps se remettait lentement d'une autre "crise". Luna avait caché son nez et sa bouche dans son écharpe pour ne pas respirer toute la poussière. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre la pierre froide et finit par demander :  
"Luna, que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu auras retrouvé tes amis ?"  
La question ne se posait même pas pour elle :  
"C'est simple, on retourne à l'horloge et on rentre dans notre monde. Pourquoi çà ?  
-Je ne te manquerais même pas un peu ?  
-Si l'on peut passer une fois dans les 2 sens, on pourra très certainement le refaire, et vous aussi si vous souhaitez venir nous rendre visite. Par contre, je préfère vous prévenir : certains collègues peuvent vous paraître un peu déjantés.  
-Déjantés ?  
-Fous.  
-Comment çà ?  
-Disons que nous avons accueilli plus d'un inspecteur académique avec un canon artisanal qui était rempli de polystyrène... C'est assez bruyant et çà projette les gens sur trois bons mètres. C'est amusant à voir, mais pas pour les cœurs fragiles. Ou alors, on a Julie et Gael : deux profs de physique-chimie.  
-Que font-ils de si spécial pour être qualifiés de... déjantés ?  
-Gael est le champion pour faire exploser les salles de classe. Quand à Julie... Et ben... C'est Julie, tout simplement.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Elle est capable de vous bricoler un truc complètement dangereux avec presque rien. Croyez-moi, on l'a vue à l’œuvre plus d'une fois. Je crois que son dernier essai était une sorte de drone volant sur lequel on pouvait s'asseoir, mais personne n'a voulu monter dessus : on avait peur de perdre un membre si on s'approchait de trop. Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous exactement ?  
-A part rester enchaîné dans une pièce à éliminer mes tortionnaires ?  
-Oui.  
-Mon rôle est de veiller au bon déroulement des choses. Je suis lié à l'Horloge Suprême qui se trouve au cœur du château. Je dois également veiller sur les âmes de l'Underland afin qu'elles prennent le repos qu'elles méritent lorsque leur moi-même est révolu.  
-D'accord. C'est bien plus important que je ne croyais.  
-Je suis le Temps, si je disparaissais, la vie sur l'Underland serait anéantie par le chaos.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, je symbolise le temps qui passe ainsi que l'ordre des choses. Sans ordre, le chaos dominerait et rien ne pourrait le stopper. J'imagine qu'il a déjà pris le dessus à cause de mon ancienne bien-aimée.  
-La reine rouge ? Mais elle doit avoir plus de 200 ans ! Elle est immortelle ?  
-La famille royale dispose d'un statut particulier. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.  
-D'accord. Donc... Elle représente le chaos, en quelque sorte ?  
-Non, c'est juste une famille qui règne sur l'Underland. Malheureusement, la reine rouge a toujours eu une méthode discutable pour asseoir son autorité. Je crains que ses agissements n'aient apporté le chaos dans tout le pays, mais les autres membres de la famille royale étaient justes dans leur manière de gouverner, et surtout me laissaient tranquille...  
-Vous n'aimez pas les visiteurs ?  
-Seulement s'ils essaient de me voler ma chronosphère.  
-C'est bon de mon côté alors... Au fait, je me demandais, quel est votre nom ?  
-Je suis le Temps, pourquoi devrais-je avoir besoin d'un autre nom ?  
-Parce que j'ai un peu mal à vous appeler Temps. Avez-vous un surnom, quelque chose comme çà ?  
-La reine rouge m'appelait Tic Tac... Je n'appréciais pas ce surnom.  
-Ouais... Je comprends. Alors... Ah je sais ! Le temps en grec se dit 'chronos', qu'en pensez-vous ?  
-Vous voulez me surnommer en me donnant mon nom dans un autre langage ? Pourquoi pas. J'apprécie ce geste. Chronos est plus noble que Tic Tac.  
-Largement.  
-Nous devrions continuer, je veux voir tous les dégâts qu'elle a causé dans mon domaine. »  
Il se leva et elle suivit sans tarder.  
« Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Nous allons descendre quelques étages et les débarrasser des intrus s'il y en a.  
-Vous pensez qu'Erwann et Julie sont encore là ?  
-Je ne pense pas. Vos amis sont introuvables depuis votre arrivée, c'est parce qu'ils ont été capturés par les gardes de la reine.  
-Ces espèces de cartes vivantes ?  
-Oui.  
-Il y a un moyen de les vaincre ?  
-Ils n'ont pas un excellent équilibre et leur force ne réside que dans leur nombre. Je peux battre une patrouille sans problème, mais je doute que tu puisses le faire. Au cas où nous en croiserons, je te prierais de me laisser faire.  
-D'accord... »  
Luna n'était pas du genre à foncer dans la bataille tête baissée. Elle préférait observer avant de prendre une décision et d'agir. Si sa technique avait du bon dans l'enseignement, surtout pour distribuer les punitions, faisant honneur à son nom de famille qui signifiait « le Juge » en allemand, ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode en cas d'urgence. Si lui pouvait compenser ses faiblesses, elle était ravie de l'avoir de son côté. Par contre elle plaignait intérieurement les cartes qu'ils risquaient de croiser...

"Chronos ! Appela Luna à voix basse. Peut-on faire une pause ? Je suis fatiguée, je dois me reposer un peu."  
Il se tourna vers elle et constata son teint pâle avant de la rattraper en la voyant vaciller légèrement. Effectivement, une pause s'imposait. Il ne pourrait pas libérer son château et récupérer sa chronosphère si son unique compagnon de marche était épuisé. Lui-même souffrait d'avoir marché après d'aussi nombreuses années enchaîné à un pilier. Ses rouages étaient un peu rouillés et il allait devoir trouver rapidement un moyen de retirer toute cette rouille pour fonctionner parfaitement.  
"Suis-moi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.  
-Où va-t-on ?  
-Dans les quartiers que je réservais autrefois à mes invités.  
-Okay."  
Il haussa un sourcil en entendant cette expression qui ne lui était pas familière mais continua sa marche.  
S'il se rappelait bien, les anciens quartiers de la Reine Rouge devaient se trouver quelque part par là. Il poussa une porte et retint un grognement : c'était bien là. Il y avait du rouge partout et sa compagne de voyage eut un mouvement de recul :  
"Waoh ! C'est... agressif."  
En effet. Sa bien-aimée était en effet très agressive. Il en gardait des souvenirs encore très vivaces. Et quand ce n'était pas elle, les gardes venaient pour le tourmenter et le battre.  
Il se secoua mentalement : la femme avec lui n'était pas avec la Reine Rouge. Elle ne l'avait pas frappé ni humilié d'aucune sorte. Bien au contraire, elle lui avait retiré sa cagoule de cuir, avait retiré ses chaînes, et ne l'avait pas insulté ni rien. Bon, elle lui avait donné un surnom, mais "Chronos" sonnait mieux que "Tic Tac".  
Il la guida vers l'intérieur et la poussa vers l'immense lit rouge de la chambre. Elle ne résista pas et retira son manteau avant de le poser au pied du lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord pour retirer ses bottes. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, saccadés, trahissant sa fatigue. Elle semblait avoir eu une journée épuisante.  
"Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as une mine franchement affreuse.  
-Vous pouvez parler, rétorqua Luna. Un mort-vivant aurait une meilleure tête que vous.  
-Un mort-vivant ?  
-Un être sensé être mort mais qui pour une mystérieuse raison ne le reste pas et déambule sans but précis, attaquant toute créature vivante sur son passage. C'est un thème classique de films d'horreur."  
Si elle se fiait à son regard, il n'avait pas tout compris mais elle s'en moquait en peu. Elle l'observa chercher dans les placards où il retira plusieurs flacons dont un avec la mention "Buvez-moi". Il sembla satisfait de ce dernier et le mit de côté avant de retourner dans les placards.  
"Vous cherchez quoi au juste ?" Finit par demander Luna.  
Il cessa de bouger puis se tourna vers elle, le regard un peu moins sauvage qu'au début.  
"Un livre. Répondit-il un peu trop rapidement pour sonner vrai.  
-Un livre ? -elle regarda tout autour d'elle puis en vit sur une étagère un peu plus loin.- Ils sont là-bas, regardez. -elle se leva du lit mais son geste la fit vaciller et elle bascula, rattrapée de justesse par le Temps qui l'avait saisie par les épaules.  
-Oh non non non. Dit-il en affirmant sa prise. Tu retournes sur ce lit -il la souleva sans effort et la remit sur le matelas- et tu te reposes. Et je ne veux plus entendre un mot.  
-Mais...  
-Chut. Tu tombes de fatigue. Ferme les yeux et reste comme çà."  
Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard bleu intense et détourna la tête en signe de défaite. Il eut une expression satisfaite mais resta à surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se niche dans la couverture et finisse par fermer les yeux.  
Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle soit en train de dormir, il déboucha le flacon "Buvez-moi" renifla pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il cherchait puis remplit le bouchon avec précision.  
"Devrait suffire."  
Il s'approcha doucement de Luna, poussa son épaule pour la mettre sur le dos et lui versa le contenu du bouchon dans la bouche. La réaction fut presque immédiate : elle se réveilla en sursaut, prise par une quinte de toux. Il s'était éloigné mais la surveillait du coin de l’œil. S'était-elle rendu compte de quelque chose ?  
"Saleté de grippe ! Avait-elle pesté. Même après 1 mois d'antibiotiques, elle me pourrit encore la vie !"  
Visiblement non.  
Elle s'était retournée et s'était roulée en boule. Le Temps sourit en la voyant rapetisser à vue d’œil, jusqu'à obtenir une taille d'à peine 10 cm. Les vêtements avaient heureusement suivi la métamorphose, typique de la potion Rikiki créée par la Reine Rouge. Celle de la Reine Blanche n'incluait pas les vêtements, et le Temps ignorait s'il aurait été capable de créer et coudre une robe à la taille de sa nouvelle amie. Avec prudence, il la retira de la couverture et trouva des chutes de tissus épais pouvant servir pour lui tenir chaud. Avec cette taille-là, elle aurait plus de chances d'échapper aux gardes. Lui ne s'en inquiétait pas : il avait largement la force pour neutraliser un garde à mains nues. Il la posa sur le bureau où trônait une de ses nombreuses créations : un cheval ailé entièrement mécanique qui s'anima dès qu'il constata la présence de quelqu'un d'autre sur le meuble. L'animal s'approcha mais le Temps le chassa :  
"Non, laisse-la tranquille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille tout de suite."  
La bête s'ébroua et s'éloigna au petit trot. Le Temps lui lança un regard suspicieux puis finit par prendre un livre pour se détendre l'esprit.  
Il aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour retrouver sa chronosphère et la remettre à sa place légitime. Ainsi, il pourrait libérer ses secondes et récupérer son château. Quand à Luna... Il espérait que ses amis soient encore vivants, sinon elle aurait à se préparer à les retrouver raccourcis d'une tête.  
Il retint un soupir et secoua la tête : et dire que la Reine Rouge avait profité de lui et qu'il avait été trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte... Quel idiot franchement ! Luna lui avait parlé, l'avait libéré de sa cagoule et de ses chaînes, et lui avait parlé de ses amis. Il enviait un peu leur complicité : est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait déjà proposé de prendre part à une farce aussi élaborée comportant un canon artisanal ? Non. Lui avait-on proposé de passer une soirée entouré de plusieurs personnes à faire des jeux ou à assister à des concerts ? Non. Il souhaitait ardemment connaître ce genre de d'activités. Ses 200 ans d'enfermement et de souffrance lui donnaient l'envie de connaître autre chose, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles futilités. Il avait 200 ans de retard sur son travail à rattraper !  
Lorsqu'il se jugea suffisamment en forme pour marcher, il posa le livre et attrapa la femme qui dormait toujours dans sa main mécanique. Elle se réveilla à ce moment-là et eut un moment de panique qui obligea le Temps à l'enfermer momentanément entre ses deux mains le temps qu'elle se calme suffisamment pour expliquer la situation :  
"Luna, s'il-te-plait, calme-toi. C'est pour ta sécurité.  
-Ma sécurité ?! Répéta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par les mains du Temps. Chronos ! Expliquez-moi en quoi tenir dans votre main va me mettre en sécurité ! Je ne peux même pas me défendre si je me fais attaquer !  
-Cela n'arrivera pas.  
-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous !  
-Je suis le Temps. Même dans mon état, je peux maîtriser et vaincre ces cartes qui vous font aussi peur.  
-Dans votre état ? Vous avez été enfermé, enchaîné et battu. Une personne normale n'aurait même pas la force mentale de se lever et encore moins de se déplacer comme vous le faîtes !"  
Il lui lança un regard déchirant : si seulement elle savait... La seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir dans son cachot était de pouvoir tuer les tortionnaires que la Reine Rouge envoyait régulièrement. Ensuite, elle était arrivée et leur rencontre chaotique avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons au seigneur du château. Il voulait retrouver sa chronosphère, il devait la retrouver. Luna cherchait ses amis mais en attendant il appréciait sa compagnie bien plus agréable même s'il la trouvait franchement faiblarde par rapport à d'autres femmes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer.  
"Chronos, appela Luna qui avait réussi à lui écarter les paumes pour passer sa tête et mieux le voir. Je suppose que vous avez vos raisons pour m'avoir fait rétrécir de cette manière, mais honnêtement, la prochaine fois, pensez à prévenir.  
-Je suppose que je pourrais faire un effort..."  
Il était ravi qu'elle ait cette taille : elle ne pouvait pas le frapper si elle se mettait en colère et sa présence était nettement moins menaçante. Il retira l'une de ses mains pour mieux la voir et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté :  
"Est-ce normal qu'une femme soit aussi pâle et faible que toi ? J'ai l'impression que le moindre effort t'épuise."  
Elle parut gênée de la question mais consentit à répondre :  
"Je sors tout juste d'une très mauvaise grippe où j'ai passé une semaine à l'hôpital et un peu plus que trois semaines de convalescence. Disons que mon corps est encore affaibli et qu'il doit se refaire une santé. Rien de trop méchant."  
Il haussa un sourcil : si elle devait effectivement se refaire une santé, elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur endroit...  
« Atchoum !! »  
Il fallait aussi vraiment qu'une de ses Secondes fasse le ménage ici...  
Il quitta donc les quartiers autrefois réservés à son ancienne bien-aimée et se mit en route. La jeune femme observait attentivement les lieux, toujours dans sa main gauche du Temps. Avait-il un but précis ? Parce qu'il semblait bien décidé dans sa démarche. Il esquiva une patrouille et continua de descendre les étages et de parcourir les couloirs. Il semblait complètement absorbé dans sa tâche quand il s'arrêta net : trois cartes se tenaient face à lui.  
« Luna, je vais te poser sur ce rebord, chuchota-t-il. Surtout, tu ne bouges pas de ta cachette tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit.  
-Okay, répondit-elle. Faîtes attention à vous. »  
Il l'attrapa et la déposa sur une zone surélevée et les cartes se jetèrent sur lui. La première qu'il attrapa atterrit dans le mur le plus proche avec une violence inouïe et dans un fracas qui fit se terrer la minuscule professeure d'histoire. La seconde carte esquiva la main mécanique et se lança dans un assaut qui se termina dans le mur d'en face avec sa lance la transperçant de part en part.  
Luna eut un temps d'arrêt : elle n'avait même pas vu le Temps bouger et la carte s'était retrouvée désarmée et transpercée en même pas une seconde... Comment ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question car elle croisa le regard de la première carte qui était toujours vivante et qui tenta de la saisir.  
« Oh merde ! »  
Elle fit de son mieux pour lui échapper mais ce rebord n'était pas large et une chute serait très certainement mortelle pour elle à cause de sa taille.  
…  
Au fait, sa taille... Elle pourrait aussi être un avantage, non ?  
Lorsque la main recouverte d'armure écarlate lui fondit dessus, elle comprit que non, être petite était tout sauf un avantage !  
« Merde, merde, meerrrddee !! »  
Courir par contre était une excellente idée. Elle détala aussi vite que possible et réussit à éviter la main ennemie. Une seconde main apparut trop tard dans son champ de vision et l'attrapa avec force, lui faisait pousser un cri de douleur.  
Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et on la lâcha brusquement. Elle chuta sur plusieurs centimètres avant d'être rattrapée par une main recouverte d'un gant noir.  
« Chronos ? Appela-t-elle incertaine.  
-Je te tiens. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger.  
-Désolée mais une carte m'avait repérée. »  
Elle se retourna pour faire face au Temps et vit, derrière lui, la carte tuée par la lance et une seconde carte dont le corps inerte était tordu dans un angle qui était tout sauf naturel.  
« Il n'y avait pas une troisième carte ?  
-Elle est passée par dessus la barrière. »  
Le ton froid du Temps fit frémir la professeure qui était sans défense dans sa main. Il surveilla les environs attentivement, ses yeux bleus lumineux semblant scanner les lieux puis se remit en marche en refermant légèrement sa main sur la femme qui protesta sur le coup.  
« Attention, vous allez m'écraser ! »  
Il pouffa de rire :  
« Si je voulais réellement t'écraser, je le ferais des deux mains. Comme ceci. »  
Il appuya ses mots en abattant son autre main sur Luna, retenant son geste de façon à ce qu'elle soit juste enfermée entre les deux.  
« Très drôle Chronos... »  
Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta piégée comme çà mais lorsqu'il retira sa main du dessus, ils se trouvaient entre deux grilles. L'une d'entre elles était dorée et donnait accès à une salle fort lumineuse, nommée « Underland : les vivants », remplie par le tictac de milliers de montres. L'autre était noire et donnait sur une salle sombre et silencieuse, baptisée « Underland : les défunts », dont elle ne voyait pas le fond. Elle fut posée dans une poche et ne pouvait plus voir grand chose de sa place. Il ouvrit la grille dorée et entra dans la pièce lumineuse.  
"Chronos ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de montres ?"  
Le Temps la saisit délicatement de sa main droite pour la poser dans sa gauche, afin de lui permettre de mieux voir.  
"Ceci, expliqua-t-il avec patience, est la salle des vivants de l'Underland. Chaque montre en fonctionnement représente une personne vivante. Chaque habitant de l'Underland a sa propre montre. Et lorsqu'une montre s'arrête, mon travail est de la refermer pour la déposer dans la salle en face.  
-Celle des défunts ?  
-Exactement. Là-bas, chaque montre repose avec ses ancêtres. L'âme de la personne trouve ainsi le repos. Mais ici, il y a des centaines de montres qui ne fonctionnent plus et que je n'ai pas pu retirer de leur chaîne. Tous ces esprits doivent errer dans l'Underland, à la recherche du repos, ou bien alors décidés à posséder un corps en vie pour en prendre le contrôle.  
-C'est un peu comme les fantômes du monde d'où je viens ?  
-Très certainement. Dans ton monde, les habitants n'ont pas de montre qui symbolise leur vie. En revanche, il y a des esprits, des personnes capables de choses extraordinaires, et de très nombreux dieux.  
-A vous entendre, on dirait que vous les connaissez.  
-Je les connais très bien. Certains me doivent même de très nombreux services plus ou moins importants. Dont ce fameux dieu scandinave qui a donné naissance à un serpent géant et à un cheval à 8 pattes.  
-Ah, Loki : le dieu viking du mensonge.  
-Loki. Il me doit suffisamment de faveurs pour que je le réduise en esclavage pour les 3 prochains millénaires. Et ne parlons même pas de son frère Thor..."  
-Plus que trois millénaires ?  
-Au moins le double."  
Luna s'interrogea sur ce que les dieux avaient bien pu demander comme services pour cumuler de telles dettes. C'était certainement quelque chose qui dépassait son niveau de compréhension.Très certainement, même. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire puis finit par lâcher la question qui la taraudait depuis son réveil à taille réduite :  
"Chronos, quand allez-vous me rendre ma taille normale ?"  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis tourna son regard bleu électrique sur elle :  
"Tu n'aimes pas cette taille ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix peinée. Tu es pourtant en sécurité comme çà. Je suis capable de te protéger.  
-Je le sais très bien Chronos et je vous remercie pour çà. Mais cette taille m'handicape franchement. Comment puis-je vous aider si je ne dépasse pas 10 cm de hauteur ? Je ne sers à rien."  
Si, elle servait à quelque chose, mais le Temps n'avait pas envie de le lui avouer. Elle lui tenait compagnie et sa faculté à écouter ainsi que sa compassion lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Il se sentait soutenu lorsqu'il lui parlait de ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses 200 ans d'emprisonnement. Il avait même reçu un câlin à ce sujet, même si pour sa taille, çà avait été un peu difficile... Mais il se réjouissait de l'avoir. Et surtout, sous cette taille, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal : elle ne pouvait pas le frapper ni lui hurler dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas le torturer ni l'enchaîner dans une pièce sombre sans aucune autre distraction que des sujets de la Reine venus exprès le tourmenter.  
Il était en sécurité et ne voulait pas perdre cette impression.  
Devait-il prendre le risque de lui rendre sa taille normale et lui rendre la capacité de lui faire du mal de nouveau ? Le blesserait-elle ? Non, elle n'était pas comme ma Reine Rouge. Elle ne le blesserait pas... Mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr ?  
"Chronos ?"  
Il sortit de ses réflexions pour retrouver l'air interrogateur de la femme dans sa main :  
"Vous avez dit que vous étiez prisonnier de votre château durant presque 2 siècles. Mais... Pourquoi personne n'a essayé de vous libérer ? N'avez-vous pas du personnel ici qui aurait pu vous aider ?"  
Il ne répondit pas mais le silence pesant suffit largement.  
"Personne n'a tenté de vous libérer ? Tenta Luna d'une voix qui trahissait sa peine.  
-Pas que je sache...  
-Je suis désolée.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, rassura le Temps qui décida de changer de sujet. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais m'apprendre ?  
-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous apprendre quoi que ce soit, Chronos. Vous en avez très certainement vu plus que moi dans votre vie.  
-Essaye toujours, peut-être que je ne connais pas encore tout dans mon monde et dans le tien.  
-Et ben... Le lycée où je travaille est un peu particulier.  
-Comment çà ?  
-Notre proviseur est en compétition avec les autres établissements scolaires, surtout au niveau de l'équipe pédagogique.  
-Ah, au niveau des résultats de vos élèves peut-être.  
-Pas seulement : il veut l'équipe la plus originale de la région et tout est bon pour se faire remarquer.  
-Étrange.  
-Oui, mais c'est notre proviseur. Il est assez cool en fait : il nous laisse faire un peu ce qu'on veut. Le plus important est que notre lycée est l'équipe pédagogique la plus talentueuse de la région, que ce soit au niveau des cours ou à d'autres niveaux.  
-Tels que ?  
-Et bien, Julie invente des trucs. Mathieu est un excellent sportif et passionné d'histoire médiévale, Erwann fait de la musique à ses heures perdues...  
-Et toi ?  
-Hm ?  
-Que fais-tu de spécial ?  
-Je joue de la musique. »  
Il la laissa observer quelques montres de plus près. Elle ne devait pas y toucher mais rien ne l'interdisait de lire les noms des personnes.  
« Iracebeth de Crims ? Bizarre comme nom. Avec une couronne d'ajoutée. Est-elle de la famille royale ? »  
Il pâlit en entendant le nom de la reine rouge et déclara qu'il était temps de se remettre en marche.  
Quelques couloirs plus loin, il entendit un énorme fracas métallique : une nouvelle garnison de cartes ! Et certainement plus d'une dizaine ! Une voix féminine désagréable résonnait également. ELLE était ici !  
« Chronos ? » Chuchota Luna, inquiète.  
Il lui signe de se taire et observa les alentours. En aucun cas il ne pourrait échapper à la cruelle reine ! Pas avec une dizaine de gardes en plus d'elle ! Luna par contre. Il pouvait au moins la sauver et savoir que son sacrifice aurait au moins permis à la professeure de retourner en sécurité dans son monde. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches : oui, il n'avait pas oublié d'en prendre. Il en cassa un minuscule morceau et posa la prof sur le sol :  
"Luna, prends ce morceau de gâteau et sauve-toi."  
Il lui tendit un morceau un peu rassis et elle vacilla un peu sous le poids.  
"Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Ceci est un morceau de gigacake. Une bouchée suffira pour te faire reprendre ta taille d'origine.  
-Pourquoi maintenant ?  
-Tu dois fuir. Échappe aux gardes de la Reine Rouge et retourne d'où tu viens. Plus personne ne peut m'aider, alors je peux au moins tenter de te sauver.  
-Chronos, dîtes-moi...  
-Fuis : les gardes arrivent.  
-Qui a volé votre chronosphère ?  
-La même qui m'a emprisonné et qui a certainement fait de même pour tes amis. Tu ne peux plus rien pour eux et pour moi. Fuis.  
-Mais...  
-Pars ! Et ne te fais pas voir !"  
Il lui lança un regard suppliant et elle se mit à courir, se cachant de justesse dans un coin sombre pour échapper à un groupes de cartes en armure qui se précipitèrent sur le Temps qui engagea le combat sans attendre. Cette diversion devait suffire pour elle fuir, ce qu'elle voulut faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix féminine fort désagréable :  
"Mon cher Tic Tac. J'ignore comment tu as pu te débarrasser de tes chaînes mais sache que je vais te le faire regretter..."  
Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Mais elle ne pourrait rien faire seule. Il lui fallait de l'aide ! Et il lui fallait récupérer la chronosphère si elle voulait le libérer ! Elle surveilla les environs et se dirigea vers le balcon. Là-bas, elle esquiva une patrouille et se déplaça prudemment vers le bord du balcon : y avait-il un chemin possible pour descendre ?  
...  
Non, pas vraiment...  
Un bruit ressemblant à un hennissement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un pégase volant mécanique d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut.  
"Bonjour, toi, salua-t-elle. Tu es une création de Chronos ? C'est incroyable ! Comment a-t-il réussi à te fabriquer ? Tu es magnifique !"  
Le cheval s'ébroua et parada devant elle avant de lui donner un coup de museau qui la fit tomber par terre.  
"Hé, doucement !"  
Elle se releva et caressa la fine tête couleur de bronze. Peut-être que ce cheval pourrait l'aider à rejoindre le château de la Reine Rouge...  
"Dis, mon grand, je dois aller au royaume de celle qui a emprisonné le Temps pour lui rendre un artefact qu'elle lui a volé et libérer mes amis. Penses-tu pouvoir m'aider ?"  
L'animal mécanique s'ébroua en secouant la tête de haut en bas. Il la poussa contre son flanc et plia les genoux pour qu'elle puisse monter. Elle l'enfourcha et s'installa derrière les ailes.  
"Et comment je fais maintenant ?"  
Le pégase se cabra, l'obligeant à agripper à son encolure et partit dans un galop rapide.  
"Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir iciiii !!!"  
Les ailes mécaniques s'étaient étendues et ils quittèrent le sol. Passée la frayeur du départ, Luna prit plaisir à voler sur le cheval mécanique et malgré leur petite taille, le château et le gouffre l'entourant lui semblaient moins imposants.  
"Allez, Pégase, nous avons une mission de secours à accomplir !"  
Le cheval hennit et prit un peu plus d'altitude, de la vapeur s'échappant à intervalles réguliers de ses naseaux. Luna se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux voir où ils allaient. Elle devait encore trouver le passage qui menait au royaume de la Reine Rouge et celui-ci se trouvait à l'extérieur du château, plus loin sur les terres noires du royaume du Temps. Chronos lui avait parlé d'une arche rouge en forme de cœur, d'un goût douteux pour Luna mais bon, comme ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait construite, il valait mieux ne rien dire...  
"Là, Pégase ! Une patrouille de cartes s'éloigne du château. Suivons-les : ils nous conduiront sûrement au passage vers leur royaume. »  
Il se placèrent au dessus d'eux, restant suffisamment haut pour ne pas être repérés. Le chemin fut long mais l'arche se dessina au loin avec une lumière jaune en son centre qui crépitait régulièrement.  
« C'est donc la fameuse arche... Marmonna Luna. De très mauvais goût, encore plus que les fringues de la prof d'arts plastiques... »  
Le pégase lui adressa un regard interrogateur.  
« Je t'assure que si. Sa manière de s'habiller est un crime pour les yeux. Et cette arche est encore pire ! On n'a pas idée de mettre un truc pareil dans un tel paysage... Sérieusement... »  
Cette arche était d'ailleurs vraiment éloignée du château du Temps. Quel était l'intérêt de la construire aussi loin d'un bâtiment conquis ? Après, la logique de ce monde n'était certainement pas la même que dans son monde... Après tout, si un homme-horloge personnifiant le temps pouvait exister...  
L'arche se rapprochait au fil des minutes et Luna eut le temps d'admirer le paysage plus qu'escarpé qui entourait le château. La garnison circulait sur un chemin qui avait été visiblement taillé à même la roche, peu visible sur ce sol entièrement noir comme du charbon.  
« Bien, finit par chuchoter Luna. Nous sommes enfin arrivés à l'arche, mais comment çà marche ce truc ? »  
La réponse fut la garnison qui passa à travers la lumière jaune sans la moindre hésitation, disparaissant à l'intérieur.  
« D'accord... »  
Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Mais il fallait le faire.  
« Okay, Pégase : si eux peuvent le faire, nous pouvons le faire également ! »  
Le cheval ailé s'ébroua, expulsant un petit nuage de vapeur et s'élança en direction de la lumière. Sa cavalière s'agrippa à l'encolure et ferma les yeux, crispée et craignant les possibles effets de la traversée.  
« Wooh... »  
Ce fut la même sensation qu'un looping dans une montagne russe. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un immense jardin comportant un labyrinthe de haies très hautes et au centre de ce labyrinthe, un énorme château en pierre rouge vif avec quelques touches de blanc.  
«On dirait une mauvaise réplique du Newschwanstein. Château de style baroque, définitivement. Un peu trop rouge à mon goût. Arches en formes de cœur... On doit être au bon endroit. »  
La monture mécanique s'ébroua et reprit son avancée. Le labyrinthe de haies comportaient quelques espaces dégagés où étaient plantés des buissons de roses écarlates et des buissons taillés en forme de cœur. Luna remarqua une forme vaporeuse blanche errer entre 2 buissons.  
« Qu'est-ce que... »  
La forme ressemblait à un lapin vêtu d'une redingote. L'animal s'arrêta, tourna la tête dans sa direction puis disparut dans la haie la plus proche.  
« Un fantôme... Identifia Luna. Chronos ne plaisantait pas en parlant des habitants morts qui n'ont toujours pas trouvé le repos... Flippant. Continuons, Pégase. »  
Elle croisa d'autres esprits errants alors que le cheval ailé se dirigeait vers le château : des personnes nobles, des personnes pauvres, des animaux portant des vêtements et parfois semblant discuter entre eux, même si c'était inaudible pour la professeure d'histoire, et une carte en armure. Cette dernière semblait patrouiller le long de l'allée principale en marmonnant quelque chose en boucle.  
« Pégase, chuchota Luna. Peut-être devrions-nous nous approcher... »  
Ils perdirent un peu d'altitude et se rapprochèrent le plus possible du soldat fantôme. Là encore, Luna dut tendre l'oreille au maximum pour comprendre ce qu'il disait :  
« Ignore les cris... Ne réfléchis pas... Ignore les cris... Ne réfléchis pas... »  
Son armure était abîmée et -Luna retint une exclamation choquée- une corde pendait, attachée à son cou.  
Ce soldat avait-il été tué ou avait-il mis fin à ses jours ? Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais le savoir.  
« On s'en va, Pégase. Nous devons continuer. »  
Ils s'éloignèrent de l'esprit errant et continuèrent leur route.  
A première vue, il semblait que le château était entouré de marais en guise de douves, à cause de la couleur boueuse de l'eau et les vapeurs qui formaient comme une brume verdâtre au-dessus. Mais en s'approchant, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait réellement de douves pleine d'eau, mais aussi de têtes plus ou moins décomposées. L'odeur était telle que la cavalière dut retenir un haut le cœur et resta en apnée jusqu'à ce que la zone soit traversée. Elle pria le pégase d'atterrir au plus vite et vida le contenu de son estomac.  
« Oh quelle horreur... Réussit-elle à articuler en s'essuyant la bouche. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille... »  
Le cheval mécanique lui donna un léger coup de museau dans les côtes.  
« Et comment Chronos a-t-il pu tomber amoureux d'une telle psychopathe au point de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant ? - De la vapeur s'échappa des naseaux du pégase- Bonne question, Pégase. Peut-être qu'il nous le dira quand tout ce bazar sera réglé. »  
Ils reprirent leur vol et découvrirent la cour du château où trônait une estrade en pierre étrange.  
« C'est le lieu d'exécution, identifia Luna. Placé bien en vue de tous. Vue imprenable du balcon et vue imprenable pour le peuple. Tout a été conçu ici pour terroriser la population et la garder sous contrôle. »  
Un croassement lugubre la fit sursauter et quelque chose les heurta de plein fouet pour les faire chuter au sol. Un corbeau venait tout juste de les attaquer ! Luna parvint à se raccrocher aux plumes mais le pégase se brisa en plusieurs dizaines de morceaux lorsqu'il heurta le sol.  
« Pégase, non ! Appela-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Oh non... »  
Elle lâcha le corbeau et se précipita vers la tête mécanique aux yeux dorénavant éteints.  
« Je suis désolée, Pégase. Je suis désolée. »  
Le volatile sembla remarquer que ce qu'il pensait être de la nourriture n'en était pas car il reprit son vol et la laissa seule avec les morceaux du cheval ailé.  
« Oiseau de malheur... »  
Elle caressa longuement la tête métallique avant de se reprendre : elle devait mener à bien sa quête. Elle retrouva le morceau de gigacake que Chronos lui avait donné avant qu'il ne se fasse capturer par les cartes. Pas plus d'une bouchée, qu'il avait dit. Elle mordit dedans en retenant une grimace de dégoût : c'était infect !  
Elle se sentit grandir et ses vêtements suivirent sa croissance accélérée, jusqu'à son mètre 65 habituel. Elle vérifia les alentours : personne ne se trouvait dans la cour du château. Etait-il trop tôt pour que la population sorte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ramassa chaque pièce du pégase mécanique et les mit dans ses poches. Hors de question qu'il reste abandonné dans cet endroit !  
Luna observa les bâtiments. Un seul contenait des soupiraux et il se situait pas loin du lieu d'exécution. Étrange...  
Se rapprochant sans faire de bruit, elle s'agenouilla et regarda à travers le premier soupirail : des barreaux et -elle dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas pousser un cri d'effroi- un squelette enchaîné au mur.  
…  
Bon, au moins, elle avait trouvé où se situaient les cachots. Il ne restait plus qu'à y entrer.  
Un fantôme de chien traversa la cour du château, lui jeta un regard surpris, puis disparut dans le mur à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
« Très bonne idée, Monsieur le Chien, mais je ne peux pas traverser les murs comme vous. »  
Étrangement, le chien réapparut, mais cette fois, il suivit le mur vers la droite et entra par une porte rouge sombre. Luna le suivit et poussa cette lourde porte en bois pour y trouver un lieu en pierre blanche très froid avec un escalier donnant sur les sous-sols. Le chien attendait devant les escaliers.  
Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il descendit les marches, jusqu'à une cellule où dépassait une main appartenant à un autre squelette. Faisant de son mieux pour garder la tête froide, elle remarqua que cet occupant de très longue date avait toujours ses vêtements. Sous la poussières et la crasse se dévoilaient des tissus colorés, certainement choisis avec soin. Un chapeau haut-de-forme plus qu'élimé se tenait encore sur le crâne de l'individu mais il était difficile d'en définir la couleur d'origine.  
« Luna ? »  
Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un seul geste : dans la cellule d'en face se tenaient trois personnes qui lui étaient plus que familières !  
"Erwann ! Julie ! Vous êtes là ! Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?"  
Le professeur aux longs cheveux châtains noués en catogan lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :  
"Je vous ai vue courir après ces deux énergumènes et j'ai préféré vous suivre au cas où ils auraient fait quelque chose de stupide. Finalement, j'ai été capturé par des espèces de cartes vivantes en armures et emmené ici. Tout comme ces deux idiots avec moi.  
-Hé ! Protesta Julie. Tu nous as suivis je te signale ! On ne t'a rien demandé !  
-Et qui a eu l'idée d'entrer la tête la première dans une horloge ? Rétorqua Mathieu sans se démonter. Je vous signale que c'est à cause de vous qu'on se retrouve tous dans cette situation.  
-S'il-vous-plait, tenta Erwann, ne recommencez pas à vous disputer. Les gardes sont déjà venus trois fois pour nous faire taire, et ils frappent fort ces ordures."  
Luna eut un pincement au cœur :  
"Ils vous ont frappés ?  
-Deux fois, répondit Erwann. C'est leur seule manière d'appliquer la discipline apparemment. Mais ne t'en fais pas : au pire, on aura une collection de bleus.  
-Justement, ce n'est pas sensé me rassurer. Parla Luna à voix basse. Quelqu'un sait où on peut trouver les clés ? Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici. On doit retourner au château du Temps et lui donner un coup de main.  
-Attends une minute, l'arrêta Julie. Tu as bien dit le Temps ? Tu as rencontré le Temps ? C'est un lui ? Et pourquoi devrait-on l'aider ?  
-Oui, et il est plutôt sympa quand on commence à le connaître. Il a été emprisonné dans son propre château et le seul moyen de le libérer serait de lui rendre un artefact que la reine d'ici lui a volé. Il a dit que çà s'appelait la chro... chronosphère, un truc comme çà.  
-La sphère du temps, traduisit automatiquement Erwann. Si cet artefact lui a été volé, c'est qu'il doit s'agir de sa principale ressource, que ce soit de pouvoir ou autre chose. Si on lui rend cette... chronosphère, il pourra reprendre son château et éloigner les cartes. Et pour que Luna soit ici en nous demandant de l'aider à libérer ce brave homme, c'est qu'il a dû lui sauver la mise.  
-Chronos m'a sauvée des cartes et de la reine rouge. Expliqua l'intéressée à voix basse. Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse leur échapper. La moindre des choses serait de le libérer et de lui rendre ce qui lui a été volé. Et je vous rappelle que le passage qu'on a emprunté pour arriver dans ce monde se trouve dans son château.  
-Donc, résuma un Erwann sérieux. On s'évade, on récupère ce qui a été volé à Chronos, comme tu l'appelles, on lui rend comme çà il peut reprendre son château, c'est çà ?  
-Oui, continua Mathieu très intéressé. Et on pourrait rentrer chez nous sans encombre.  
-Ce plan me convient s'il y a de la baston, lança Julie qui ne voulait pas se sentir à l'écart. On a le droit de tabasser des gens, hein ?"  
L'équipe eut un silence perplexe puis Mathieu reprit la parole :  
"Il faudrait déjà que Luna nous ouvre la porte.  
-Luna, appela Erwann doucement, le gardien doit être à l’extrémité du couloir. Tu ne peux pas te tromper : il pue l'alcool rance à des kilomètres. Les clés sont accrochées à sa ceinture. Par contre, il s'agit d'une grenouille humanoïde. Ne te laisse surtout pas déstabiliser et ne le réveille surtout pas : s'il appelle les cartes, on est bon pour une nouvelle correction.  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit Luna. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous frappent encore.  
-Allez, file. Et fais attention à toi.  
-Promis Erwann."  
Elle se faufila en direction de l'entrée du couloir, passant devant les nombreuses autres cellules déjà toutes occupées. Certaines comportaient des familles entières qui semblaient attendre la mort, résignées et abattues. Y avait-il moyen de leur redonner espoir ? La situation ici était-elle aussi catastrophique ? Pouvait-elle faire quelque chose ? Ils ne réagissaient même pas à son passage.  
La grenouille qui servait de gardien portait une veste épaisse et sombre, avec un épais trousseau de clés accroché à la ceinture. Elle était affalée sur son bureau, un verre à la main et une bouteille vide renversée se tenait sur le plateau. Si Luna se fiait au ronflement qui s'en échappait, elle pouvait conclure sans difficulté que le gardien était ivre-mort en plein sur ses heures de boulot.  
"Et ben c'est sérieux ici, à ce que je vois." Se dit-elle en retenant un reniflement dégoûté à cause de l'odeur.  
Prendre les clés fut une tâche fastidieuse : il fallait surtout faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller le gardien, ni rameuter les cartes en armures. Luna s'était accroupie du mieux qu'elle pouvait et elle détacha soigneusement le trousseau de la ceinture, ne faisant aucun geste brusque qui pourrait secouer les clés. Ne pas faire de bruit surtout.  
Heureusement pour elle, la grenouille ne réagit même pas et elle put retourner aux cachots avec les clés pour ouvrir la cellule où se trouvaient ses collègues. Elle ouvrit également les autres cellules : il aurait été injuste de laisser les autres prisonniers là alors qu'ils se faisaient la malle.  
Erwann prit Luna par la main et le groupe se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible vers la sortie. Ils découvrirent une cour du château immense mais avec très peu de courtisans présents. Aucun d'eux ne fit ou ne voulut faire attention à eux et aux autres prisonniers qui prirent la poudre d'escampette. Mathieu repéra une armurerie à proximité et entraîna l'équipe à l'intérieur.  
"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Erwann alors que le groupe s'était introduit dans l'armurerie. Non, franchement : je crains le pire.  
-T'inquiète, rassura Luna. La reine rouge n'est pas à son château. Son règne est maintenu uniquement par la peur : si elle n'est pas là, la population ne va pas nous attaquer- une lame affûtée fut soudainement en contact avec sa gorge- normalement."  
Elle se figea tout comme ses camarades : 8 individus encapuchonnés armés d'épées se tenaient dans l'armurerie et les menaçaient de leurs armes. Le seul point positif était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ces espèces de cartes.  
"Tu disais ? Railla Julie avant se taire face à la lame qui pointait vers sa gorge.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un des individus. Que venez-vous faire ici ?  
-Nous sommes ici pour aider un ami, mes seigneurs. Répondit Mathieu en s'inclinant légèrement. Notre compagne, Luna ici-présente, s'est liée d'amitié avec le seigneur du temps en personne, mais ce dernier est prisonnier dans son propre château, et affaibli par le vol de son artefact par votre reine rouge. Il souhaiterait qu'on lui rende ce qui lui a été dérobé afin de reprendre ses forces et libérer son royaume.  
-Le temps est une personne ? S'étonna l'un des inconnus. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende.  
-C'est pourtant vrai, continua Luna. Le Temps est très affaibli et ne peut pas reprendre le contrôle de son domaine tout seul. Il a besoin de notre aide.  
-Et que gagnerez-vous à aider ce seigneur déchu ? Interrogea un autre. Il est aux prises de la Maudite Grosse Tête et personne ne peut vaincre cette reine. Tous ses opposants ont été décapités et leurs têtes jetées à pourrir dans les douves du château.  
-Mes compagnons et moi pourrons rentrer chez nous, dit Luna d'une voix qui trahissait légèrement sa crainte. Et si il reprend son domaine, la reine perdra en crédibilité et en puissance.  
-Exact, renchérit Mathieu. J'ai crû comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas votre souveraine. Cette défaite pourrait mettre à mal son pouvoir, son armée, et après ce sera au peuple de se révolter.  
-Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a déjà essayé ? Toutes les tentatives précédentes ont été soldées par des massacres sans nom. Même sa propre sœur, la Reine Blanche, a péri au combat avec son armée de résistants. C'est ce qu'on raconte ici et dans les villages alentours. Mais si vous êtes capable de libérer le seigneur du temps, on aura peut-être une chance.  
-Allez-vous nous laisser accomplir notre quête ? Demanda Mathieu avec un calme qui n'avait pas fini d'impressionner le reste de l'équipe pédagogique.  
-Mieux que çà, répondit l'un des hommes qui semblait être le chef. Nous allons vous aider. Prenez les armes qui vous conviennent et suivez-nous.  
-Chef ! Appela l'un des membres du groupe. Que comptez-vous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas les intégrer dans notre organisation.  
-Non, mais nous pouvons les aider à remplir leur mission.  
-C'est de la folie pure.  
-Et un immense honneur. Libérez le seigneur du temps."  
Ils fournirent le petit groupe avec des épées. Julie insista pour repartir avec une masse en plus tandis que Luna eut toutes les peines du monde à soulever son épée de frappe. Elle finit par abandonner les épées au profit d'une arbalète pas trop lourde et d'un carquois bien fourni. Mathieu demanda une épée à deux mains, préférant cette arme aux autres. Erwann opta pour une épée bâtarde et demanda un bouclier.  
"Venez, guida le chef. On va vous donner des chevaux et des uniformes. La fille là-bas, celle à l'arbalète, prenez une des épées qui se trouvent à votre gauche, ce sont les plus légères. Même si vous ne vous en servez pas, vous en aurez besoin quand même."  
Luna grimaça mais obéit malgré tout.  
La bande fut guidée jusqu'à une salle sombre et poussiéreuse. Là, l'un des hommes ouvrit plusieurs armoires et sortit plusieurs vêtements : des chemises légères blanches, des pantalons bruns serrés en tissus souple mais épais, les gilets sans manche en fourrure courte et surtout des longs manteaux de cavaliers, d'un vert profond, qui devaient descendre jusqu'au genoux de leurs porteurs. Il y avait également des ceintures en cuir et des bottes pour l'équitation, le tout en cuir marron qui avait perdu sa brillance à cause du manque de soins et d'entretien. Il y avait également des gants pour protéger les mains des cavaliers, et des écharpes pour lutter contre les rigueurs du froid.  
"Equipez-vous." Ordonna le chef.  
Le quatuor préféra obéir sans discuter et chacun prit des vêtements qui leur semblaient le plus à leur taille. Heureusement pour Luna et Julie, les encapuchonnés leur tournèrent le dos le temps de changer de tenue. Luna frissonna en sentant l'air froid des sous-sol sur sa peau et se hâta d'enfiler la chemise et le gilet en fourrure. Elle vira les bottes proposées d'un coup de pied et le pantalon ne fut même pas déplié.  
Mathieu fut le premier à avoir fini de s'habiller et de s'équiper, il aida Julie et Luna à accrocher le fourreau des épées à leur ceinture. Erwann réussit à faire tenir son bouclier dans le dos grâce à des lanières en cuir et Luna remercia la bandoulière de l'arbalète.  
Une fois que tout le monde fut équipé, ils furent menés aux écuries, surpris par le silence qui régnait dans les lieux. Où étaient les gens ? Lorsque Julie posa la question, l'un des encapuchonnés lui expliqua que la population avait peur et qu'elle se terrait chez elle depuis que les horloges et le temps se détraquaient. Apparemment, toutes les horloges s'arrêtaient toutes seules et reprenaient d'elles-même, mais il arrivait également au ciel de changer brutalement ou de s'arrêter. La population croyait à un mauvais présage et préférait s'abriter. Il leur rapporta qu'il y avait également des histoires d'esprits qui attaquaient les personnes seules dans les coins sombres et d'étranges manifestations plus ou moins anormales.  
"Peut-être que ces phénomènes ont un rapport avec la défaite et l'emprisonnement du seigneur du temps."  
Un encapuchonné parla à deux palefreniers qui partirent sur le champ au milieu des nombreux box. Les chevaux des écuries étaient tous tranquillement à manger leur foin. L'homme se retourna vers le quatuor :  
"Ces hommes vont vous préparer les chevaux les plus rapides et endurants de l'écurie.  
-Luna n'aura pas besoin de cheval, prévint Erwann. Elle montera avec moi.  
-Mais on n'a pas été récupérer la sphère, commença Luna avant d'être interrompue.  
-Chht ! Allez reprendre cet objet volé et rendez-le à son légitime propriétaire. Bonne chance, Étrangers."  
Le groupe salua l'encapuchonné d'un signe de tête avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'ombre des souterrains. Ils traversèrent la cour du château entièrement pavées de pierres grisâtres et entrèrent dans l'immense donjon. Les lieux étaient décorés de tapisseries aux couleurs vives et des tapis rouges sang couvraient les sols. De même que cette couleur était quasi-omniprésente, agressant les yeux des nouveaux-venus en vert dont la tenue contrastait franchement au milieu de tout çà.  
"C'est désert, remarqua Julie qui avait déjà dégainé son épée, prête à en découdre.  
-C'est certainement à cause de ce que l'encapuchonné nous a dit, répondit Erwann à voix basse. Les gens ont peur, alors ils restent cachés.  
-Profitons-en pour fouiller le château, proposa Luna qui refaisait les lacets de ses baskets plates. Plus vite on retrouvera la chronosphère, plus vite on la rendra à Chronos.  
-La chronosphère ? Intervint une voix fluttée qui fit sursauter le groupe. Vous avez bien dit la chronosphère ?"  
Sans se soucier de Julie et d'Erwann qui s'étaient cachés derrière eux, Mathieu et Luna se tournèrent en direction de la voix et virent une lapine blanche se tenant debout sur ses pattes arrières. Elle portait une élégante veste blanche et rouge et une montre à gousset en argent dépassait de sa poche.  
"Bonjour, Gente Dame, salua Mathieu. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
-Je m'appelle Bianca. Je vous ai entendus parler de la chronosphère et du fait que vous la cherchiez.  
-Et ? Demanda Luna qui attendait la suite avec incertitude.  
-Un de mes ancêtres l'a mentionnée dans ses mémoires. Il avait écrit que sans la chronosphère, l'Underland était condamné à s'immobiliser dans le temps et à mourir ainsi. Les horloges tressautent depuis 200 ans déjà et çà a fortement empiré ces dernières heures. Si vous pouvez sauver l'Underland en volant cet artefact pour la remettre à sa place d'origine, je suis prête à vous aider."  
Il y eu un silence pesant puis Luna parla :  
"Je vous remercie de votre aide, Dame Bianca. Savez-vous où cette sphère est détenue ?  
-Je peux même vous y emmener."  
La lapine détala sans attendre et le groupe se mit à sa poursuite à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Il courait vite ce lapin !  
"Je crois savoir d'où vient l'expression courir comme un lapin !" Râla Julie.  
-Ne te plains pas, riposta Erwann. Luna n'est pas encore remise de sa grippe et elle suit.  
-Elle va cracher ses poumons, c'est tout ce qu'elle va y gagner."  
Mathieu n'était pas essoufflé et suivait sans problème...  
La lapine s'arrêta enfin et indiqua un couloir :  
"C'est par ici. Mais faîtes très attention, il pourrait y avoir des gardes ou encore pire.  
-Qu'est-ce que être pire que les gardes ? Demanda Erwann inquiet.  
-Des fantômes. On dit qu'ils essayent de prendre le contrôle des gens et leur font faire des choses affreuses. Faîtes très attention."  
Luna eut du mal à reprendre son souffle et, aidée par Erwann, se mit en route dans le couloir tandis que Julie et Mathieu se tenait à distance, armes en main et prêts à frapper. Il y avait effectivement deux gardes à l'entrée d'une salle : deux cartes en armure rouge armées chacune d'une lance.  
"Il faut se débarrasser des gardes, chuchota Erwann à Julie et Mathieu. Sinon on ne pourra jamais passer.  
-Je m'en occupe, décida Julie avec un sourire qui disait rien de bon.  
-Non, tenta Luna, il ne faut – Julie brandit son épée et se mit à courir vers les gardes- pas foncer dans le tas.  
-BASTOONN !!! Hurla Julie.  
-Oh misère... Réagit Mathieu dépité. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller."  
Il brandit son arme et chargea également. Erwann et Luna s'échangèrent un regard entendu puis il lui chuchota :  
"Faufile-toi dans la salle et prends la chronosphère. Je vais donner un coup de main.  
-Bon courage.  
-Bonne chance."  
Ils s'élancèrent dans la mêlée. Luna plongea au sol pour éviter les coups et réussit à ramper entre les deux cartes pour entrer dans la salle heureusement sans porte. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour éviter un potentiel coup perdu, elle se remit debout et épousseta son manteau avant d'examiner les environs. Quel capharnaüm ! Il y avait des objets partout ! Tous plus précieux les uns que les autres !  
"Comment vais-je retrouver la chronosphère dans ses conditions ?"Gémit-elle désemparée.  
Elle refusa de céder à la panique et commença ses recherches. Elle ouvrit des tiroirs, des portes, secoua des pots pour vérifier s'ils étaient vides, fouilla les étagères, contrôla les cages dorées où elle se fit une frayeur en découvrant un squelette d'oiseau dans l'une d'entre elles, et finit par tomber sur un coffret en bois précieux qui était surtout bien verrouillé. Elle prit le coffret avec prudence et le secoua : il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur !  
"Non ! Hurla une voix désincarnée qui la fit sursauter de peur. C'est à moi ! A moi !"  
Luna se retourna et vit comme un homme en armure mais il était presque transparent, de couleur grisâtre. Son visage était déformé en une grimace de rage et de haine et il plongea sur la femme qui ne put retenir un hurlement de peur.  
"Luna !" Appela Erwann alarmé.  
Mathieu finit par assommer son adversaire d'un coup de pommeau sur le casque et s'engouffra dans la pièce tandis qu’Erwann tentait d'arrêter Julie qui continuait de frapper son adversaire dorénavant immobile au sol.  
"C'est bon Julie : je crois qu'il en a eu assez.  
-T'es sûr ? Je suis persuadée qu'il a encore bougé.  
-C'est parce que tu dois taper sur les articulations. Mathieu peut t'expliquer : çà doit être une histoire de réflexes, quelque chose comme çà.  
-T'es pas sensé être prof de philosophie, toi ?  
-Si, tout comme toi tu es prof de physique-chimie. Et Mathieu prof de SVT.  
-Et Luna prof d'histoire-géo.  
-Exactement. Maintenant nous pouvons remettre ce débat hautement philosophique à plus tard et donner un coup de main aux autres."  
Il entrèrent dans la pièce juste au moment où Mathieu empoigna Luna pour la plaquer contre un mur.  
"Elle est possédée par un esprit ! Expliqua le prof de sciences. Il faut le faire sortir avant qu'il ne lui fasse faire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter !  
-A moi ! Siffla l'esprit à travers le corps de Luna dans une voix horriblement déformée. Ce coffret est à moi !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffret ? S'exclama Erwann qui saisit l'objet pour le fracasser au sol, dévoilant ainsi son contenu. Il n'y a que des bagues et des colliers dedans ! C'est quoi ce bordel !  
-Laissez-moi faire, décida Julie. J'ai vu çà dans un film. Mathieu, plaque-la par terre !"  
L'intéressé fit ce qui lui était demandé sans trop d'efforts et la chimiste bloqua sa collègue en s'asseyant dessus et leva sa main bien haut, alarmant les deux hommes qui n'osèrent pas intervenir de peur de s'en prendre une :  
"Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit ! Dégage !- Elle flanqua une gifle monumentale à sa collègue, expulsant une masse grisâtre de son corps par la violence du coup- Soumets-toi au pouvoir de la grande Julie !"  
Elle releva sa main et flanqua une seconde gifle qui cette fois fournit une réaction :  
"Aïe ! Pétard, Julie arrête ! Oh la vache, çà fait mal... J'ai l'impression que tu m'as explosée la pommette et les dents du haut ! Oh aïe aïe aïe...  
-Ça va Luna ? Demanda Erwann qui se baissa pour la soutenir tandis que Mathieu relevait Julie.  
-A part la gifle, tout va bien. Et il faut trouver cette foutue chronosphère. Heu... Mathieu ? C'est à vous que je dois mon mal de dos ?  
-J'ai dû vous plaquer contre le mur et par terre. Avoua l'intéressé. Veuillez m'excuser : j'y suis allé un peu fort, effectivement.  
-Ce n'est rien. Rassura le philosophe. Il vaut mieux çà qu'une possession... Quand à la chronosphère : on va la trouver, t'inquiète."  
Chancelante, elle dut prendre appui au mur et sur Erwann pour rester debout tandis que Mathieu fouillait les livres. Il leur fit un sourire désolé continua à examiner les multiples ouvrages qu'il avait devant lui.  
Julie donna un violent coup de pied dans une étagère, faisant tout tomber et au milieu de ce désordre sans nom composé de vaisselle dorée, d'objets en verre cassés et autres trucs pleins de poussière, une sphère couleur bronze, émettant une lumière bleutée, très ouvragée, semblable à un casse-tête chinois très complexe et bien plus précieux que les habituels casse-tête en bois et en métal qu'Erwann affectionnait tant.  
"Ça doit être çà. Ça correspond à la description qu'il m'avait faîte. Déclara la prof d'histoire. Il n'y a pas d'autre sphère dans cette pièce ?  
-Non aucune, répondit Mathieu tandis que Julie renversait toutes les autres étagères pour vérifier. Si avec çà, on ne donne pas l'alerte, les gardes sont sourds comme des pots.  
-Ouais, et bien on ne va pas attendre qu'ils arrivent pour vérifier, décida Erwann qui ramassa l'objet pour la donner à Luna qui la glissa dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. On y va, on prend les chevaux, on retourne au château du Temps, on lui rend la chronosphère, on botte le cul de la reine rouge, et on rentre chez nous. -Il prit Luna par le bras et l’entraîna vers la sortie.- Çà me semble un excellent plan.  
-Tu parles d'un prof de philo..." Ricana Julie avant de les suivre accompagnée de son collègue amusé par la scène.  
Retrouver la cour du château fut difficile mais l'équipe réussit à éviter les rares gardes qui se promenaient et le peu de personnel qu'ils croisèrent en chemin fut plus enclin à les aider qu'à compromettre leur mission. Ils rejoignirent rapidement l'entrée et une fois dehors, trois chevaux alezans sellés et bridés qui les attendaient. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement beaux mais leurs longues jambes et leur longue encolure indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de bêtes élevées pour parcourir de longues distances rapidement.  
"A cheval, ordonna Mathieu qui prit le premier par la bride pour l'enfourcher. Luna, vous nous guidez jusqu'à l'arche. Il va falloir faire vite : la reine ne va pas rester absente indéfiniment."  
Personne n'eut le temps de répondre car le sol se mit soudainement à trembler et le jour et la nuit se lancèrent dans une course affolante. Les chevaux paniquèrent et s'enfuirent, faisant tomber les professeurs qui avaient tenté de les monter. Erwann jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et eut une exclamation surprise : les aiguilles tournaient dans tous les sens ! Finalement, le jour revint et la terre cessa de trembler. La montre reprit également un fonctionnement normal.  
"Bon, conclut Mathieu qui épousseta son manteau vert, je crois qu'on va marcher.  
-C'est beaucoup moins dangereux, approuva Erwann.  
-Je suis d'accord, dit Julie en frottant ses fesses douloureuses. Il vaut mieux marcher."  
Ils traversèrent la cour ainsi que le pont-levis avec ses douves nauséabondes. Personne n'osa regarder le contenu des douves, l'odeur suffisant largement pour les rendre malades, tant l'odeur de mort y était forte. Les jardins s'étendirent à perte de vue, mais l'arche de pierre était visible au loin, un peu éloignée de l'allée principale.  
Ils préférèrent rester groupés et se déplacèrent sans quitter l'arche des yeux. Luna tenta de repérer le chemin le plus rapide mais certaines haies étaient beaucoup trop hautes pour bien voir. Elle tenta donc une allée secondaire qui semblait aller dans la bonne direction. Ils réussirent à s'approcher de l'arche mais une haie leur barra le chemin.  
"On fonce dans le tas !" Cria Julie qui se mit à courir vers le mur végétal avec son épée brandie.  
Elle traversa le mur végétal d'un bond, éraflée au visage et aux mains par les branches. Elle examina rapidement les lieux du regard et son visage s'éclaira : c'était le bon endroit ! L'arche de pierre se tenait là, imposante dans ses matériaux noirs et rouge sang. Son ouverture en forme de cœur était suffisamment grande pour laisser passer une patrouille de soldats et une étrange lueur bleutée s'en échappait.  
"C'est ici ? Demanda Mathieu, qui avait suivi de près, accompagné d'un Erwann et d'une Luna qui examinèrent rapidement les griffes infligées par le végétal.  
"Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve ces haies particulièrement agressives, annonça Luna.  
-Elles n'ont peut-être pas apprécié le fait qu'on les traverse, proposa Julie. Je veux des haies comme çà chez moi : elles sont cool !  
-Il faudrait pour cela considérer que les végétaux aient une conscience qui leur est propre. Lança Erwann. Mais pourrait-on comparer leur conscience à la nôtre ? Qu'est-ce que la conscience dans ce cas ?  
-Merci Erwann, tenta Mathieu, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment."  
Il les poussa doucement en direction de l'arche et les quatre franchirent le portail en même temps, apparaissant sur les terres noires et arides du royaume du Temps.  
"Et ben çà décoiffe ce truc ! S'exclama Julie qui jeta un regard tout autour d'elle. Wooh ! C'est... spécial... Un peu sinistre.  
-On est au bon endroit, c'est déjà çà." Se rassura Luna avant d'être entraînée par Mathieu qui poussa ses collègues derrière des rochers pour échapper à une patrouille de cartes rouges.  
"Ils ne m'avaient pas du tout manqué ceux-là, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Bien, nous allons devoir circuler de rochers en rochers si nous voulons rester discrets.  
Ils allaient se mettre en avant lorsque la terre trembla, les faisant chanceler dangereusement. Mathieu sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche de manteau et vit les aiguilles s'affoler, tournant dans le sens inverse à une vitesse folle. Erwann lui montra sa montre qu'il gardait au poignet et elles tournaient dans le bon sens à une vitesse tout aussi folle. Le ciel s'agita également et tout se calma soudainement, les montres étaient revenues à la normale.  
"C'est Chronos qui a fait çà ? Demanda Julie, inquiète.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit volontaire, répondit Luna qui avait les jambes tremblantes. S'il se détraque comme çà, on a vraiment un gros problème.  
-C'est qu'il ne doit plus avoir beaucoup de lui-même, frémit Mathieu. Il ne doit plus avoir suffisamment de forces et sans sa chronosphère, il est fichu.  
-Que se passerait-il si le Temps lui-même périssait ? Musa Erwann, pensif.  
-On ne va pas rester là à attendre pour voir le résultat, conclut le prof de sciences. Il faut y aller, vite !"  
Ils se mirent à courir, marquant une pause derrière chaque rocher pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de patrouille. Ils ignorèrent combien de temps ils mirent pour atteindre le pont de bois qui traversait le gouffre mais la terre trembla une nouvelle fois lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du bord, les contraignant à s'écarter de l'abîme pour ne pas tomber.  
"Oh pétard ! Jura Luna qui s'était retrouvée assise par terre à cause du mouvement soudain du sol. Il était méchant celui-là !"  
Le pont s'était effondré, et si le groupe se fiait aux hurlements, une garnison avait dû s'y trouver à ce moment-là, dorénavant entraînée dans une chute sans fin.  
Elle aida Erwann à se relever et ils examinèrent le gouffre.  
"Heu... On fait comment pour traverser ? Demanda Julie. Il n'y a pas d'autre pont, ou quelque chose du genre ?"  
Une aiguille géante en cristaux de roches circulait le long du gouffre, son extrémité frottant contre le bord de l'abîme dans une gerbe d'étincelles.  
"Oh non, réagit Erwann. Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va...  
-Nous allons sauter pour atteindre cette aiguille."  
Julie fut la première à s'élancer. Elle glissa sur la roche et se rattrapa de justesse au bord. Elle s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle pût jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une autre aiguille, moins longue mais plus large, avec les bords cerclés de métal. Elle se laissa tomber dessus et se baissa pour éviter de percuter celle qu'elle venait de quitter.  
"C'EST BON !! Hurla-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix devant sa bouche. VOUS POUVEZ PASSER !!"  
Erwann déglutit et sauta au prochain passage de l'aiguille qu'ils avaient fini par identifier comme étant la trotteuse de l'horloge gigantesque qui entourait le château. Il réussit à ne pas glisser sur la roche et se cramponna aux bord jusqu'à l'aiguille des minutes où il se laissa tomber dans un atterrissage qui se termina à plat ventre sur la roche.  
"Ouch !  
-Tiens-toi bien aux bords, conseilla Julie. Ça se décale toutes les minutes.  
-Merci. SUIVANT !"  
Les deux restant s'échangèrent un regard :  
"Luna, vous vous tiendrez à moi et vous ne me lâchez sous aucun prétexte.  
-D'accord."  
Ils sautèrent en même temps, à l'exception que Mathieu avait sorti son épée qu'il planta dans la roche de la trotteuse, s'en servant comme appui pour garder l'équilibre. Sa collègue se tenait fermement à ses épaules pour ne pas glisser. Repérant l'aiguille des minutes où attendaient les deux autres professeurs, il força pour retirer sa lame de la pierre, provoquant des craquements sinistres en dessous de lui.  
"Oh diantre... Pesta-t-il. Luna, préparez-vous à sauter."  
Il arracha son épée de la trotteuse et sauta de son support en tenant Luna par la taille. Les deux heurtèrent l'aiguille des minutes mais restèrent dessus. La trotteuse en revanche s'effondra en partie au-dessus d'eux et les morceaux de roches cristallisées tombèrent dans le vide tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin inlassablement.  
"Il va nous falloir plus que de la super-glue et du scotch pour réparer ce truc, commenta Julie qui fut approuvée silencieusement par Luna qui tentait de se remettre sur ses jambes.  
-Je propose qu'on ne dise rien, annonça Erwann. On ne dit rien, et avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'en rendra compte."  
Ce fut sur ces sages paroles qu'ils reprirent leur avancée.  
Le château noir de style gothique se dressait devant eux, imposant et intimidant, mais le groupe continua sans se laisser impressionner : ils n'en avaient pas le temps et ils redoutaient que les horloges se détraquent à nouveaux alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore sur une aiguille !  
Ils se permirent une pause devant le portail en fer forgé pour reprendre leur souffle et reposer un peu leurs jambes. Il fallait aussi parler stratégie :  
"Luna, indiqua Mathieu. Comme vous avez la chronosphère sur vous, vous irez la remettre à sa place. Vous saurez vous débrouiller toute seule ?  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux, haleta-t-elle.  
-Julie, Erwann et moi, nous allons tenter de libérer le Temps. Je suppose que la reine rouge doit s'amuser à le torturer si je me fies aux multiples soubresauts de nos montres. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aura peut être pas une trop grande escorte. Si personne ne trouve le Temps, on occupe la reine. Il faut gagner le plus de temps possible, blague à part.  
-Cà veut dire que j'aurais le droit de taper sur les ennemis aussi longtemps que j'voudrais ? Demanda Julie avidement.  
-Ce sera même conseillé.  
-Cool ! On y va quand ?  
-Maintenant."  
Chacun se mit debout et se souhaita bonne chance mutuellement, puis ils poussèrent les battants du portails qui grinça discrètement. L'entrée était déserte, ce qui ne mit pas les profs en confiance. Julie avait déjà dégainé son épée avant même de rentrer dans le château, et Erwann venait de sortir la sienne et tenait fermement son bouclier. Mathieu surveillait les environs avec une main sur la garde.  
Luna se mit à courir discrètement dans le couloir : elle devait retourner vers le centre du château. Des bruits de pas la conduisirent à se cacher dans un coin et elle se fit la plus petite possible en voyant un groupe de cartes passer devant elle. Elle détestait ces cartes ! Lorsque le bruit fut évanoui, elle reprit son chemin.  
"BASTOOONNNN !!"  
Ah, Julie avait trouvé des ennemis. Et au fracas qui retentit par la suite, elle avait dû rameuter du monde en hurlant comme çà.  
"Merci Julie." Souffla Luna.  
Cette diversion allait lui permettre de se déplacer sans trop d'encombres, si tout allait bien.  
Elle dut se cacher une nouvelle fois cinquante mètres plus loin pour éviter une autre patrouille.  
A alterner les cachettes et les déplacements discrets, elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans une large salle où elle pouvait voir un géant de métal recouvert de poussière faire tourner les aiguilles d'une gigantesque horloge dans des "TIC! TAC!" puissants qui résonnaient jusqu'au fond de son être.  
"Ça doit être l'Horloge Suprême."  
Une petite ouverture était visible en dessous l'horloge, juste entre les pieds du géant. De l'autre côté de l'ouverture on pouvait distinguer comme un mouvement de balancier. Luna jeta un regard rapide au géant puis se mit à courir vers l'ouverture. Des bruits de pas retentirent : encore une patrouille ! Elle accéléra la cadence, couverte par le bruit de l'horloge et se jeta en glissade à plat ventre pour entrer dans la petite ouverture avant d'être vue par qui que ce soit. Elle se terra le plus possible dans l'ombre et vit une douzaine de cartes armées passer devant elle sans se douter qu'elle devait être là.  
Ouf !  
Franchement : qui avait osé mettre autant de sécurité dans ce château ?! Il fallait vraiment être un maniaque du contrôle pour çà ! Elle ne devait pas être très saine d'esprit cette reine rouge... Se détournant de la garnison de cartes, elle se déplaça en rampant dans ce couloir qui la venait vers l'intérieur de l'horloge géante. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui se balançait devant elle...  
Sortir de l'ouverture lui fit comprendre comment devaient se sentir les lapins lorsqu'ils devaient émerger de leurs terriers : comment pouvait-on être certain que le lieu était sûr ? Timidement, elle laissa sa tête dépasser et son regard balaya les environs. Rien à signaler. Elle pouvait continuer.  
Elle fut soulagée de se remettre debout mais déchanta vite en voyant ce qui l'attendait.  
"Oh pétard..."  
Elle se trouvait sur un balcon. Devant elle, 5 énormes pendules ouvragés se balançaient faiblement, tentant d'activer des enchaînements de rouages encore plus compliqués et tout bonnement immenses. Et surtout du vide. Si elle ratait son coup, elle était bonne pour une chute probablement sans fin ! Et au centre de cet enfer mécanique, un rouage plat, en métal brillant sur lequel reposait une sorte de socle avec trois tiges en métal élégamment recourbées.  
"Ça doit être l'emplacement de la chronosphère."  
Elle était si près du but, et pourtant...  
"Je suis prof d'histoire, moi... Pas Indianna Jones, ni Sydney Fox..."  
Et encore moins Lara Croft...  
Comment allait-elle faire ? Ce n'était pas avec sa forme loin d'être olympique qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose !  
"Tic, tic, tic !"  
Elle tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et découvrit une espèce d'automate d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres de haut, composé de deux jambes et d'une tête ressemblant à ces anciens outils dont on se servait pour huiler les serrures dans le passé.  
"Bonjour. Salua Luna qui s'accroupit pour paraître plus petite. Vous pouvez m'aider ?  
-Tic tic tic tic !"  
Elle ignorait ce que c'était mais çà semblait content de la voir. La chose s'approcha en poussant des "Tic tic !" excités et trépigna devant elle. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose... Luna sortit alors la sphère de sa poche de manteau et la lui montra :  
"Je dois remettre cet artefact à sa place d'origine. Pouvez-vous me montrer le chemin le plus sûr pour y arriver ?  
-Tic ! Tic !"  
L'automate sautillait littéralement sur place.  
"Je prends çà pour un oui."

"Votre Majestée ! Prévint un garde en forme de carte. Des intrus se sont infiltrés dans le château."  
La Reine Rouge était très occupée à vérifier si arracher des rouages à son prisonnier était plus douloureux que de simplement les tordre à grand coups d'outils lorsqu'elle fut dérangée par le nouveau-venu.  
"Occupez-vous d'eux ! Ordonna-t-elle irritée. Je vais continuer à jouer avec mon cher Tic Tac...  
-Ma Reine, je suis désolé mais... ils ont déjà mis trois de nos patrouilles en déroute. Ils ont peut-être même déjà commencé avec une quatrième en ce moment.  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème mais le vôtre ! Capturez-les et coupez-leur la tête ! Cà m'est complètement égal..."  
Le Temps avait le teint qui tirait de plus en plus vers le gris et ses aiguilles tressautaient dangereusement. Il ne se sentait plus capable de tenir encore longtemps et un cri d'oiseau lugubre arracha un sourire à son ancienne bien-aimée.  
"Les Jubjubes ont dû trouver vos intrus. J'ai changé d'avis : amenez-moi là-bas que je puisse profiter du spectacle. Les massacres sont excellents pour ouvrir l'appétit."  
Le garde l'escorta dans les marches, laissant le Temps seul dans sa misère. Un bruit sur le côté attira son attention et il entendit une voix masculine parler :  
"Ah, je crois que j'ai trouvé Chronos."  
Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un autre maniaque de la torture... Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de çà ! Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser là et attendre qu'il s'arrête de lui-même au lieu de le faire souffrir ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne et voilà comment on le traitait !  
...  
Une minute : Chronos ? On l'avait appelé Chronos ?! Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme çà et elle devait être certainement en sécurité loin de l'Underland !  
"Et ben, ils ne vous ont pas raté. Je m'appelle Erwann, je suis un collègue et ami de Luna."  
Luna ? Elle n'était pas repartie chez elle ? Elle était encore ici ?  
"Ne bougez surtout pas : je défais vos liens et c'est bon."  
Il vit enfin le propriétaire de la voix : un homme grand et mince aux cheveux bruns mi-longs attachés par un simple ruban noir.Il avait des lunettes rectangulaires noires et portait un long manteau vert qui était tâché de terre et de poussières. Un bouclier était attaché dans son dos et une épée pendait à sa ceinture.  
"Où est Luna ?" Articula le Temps d'une voix faible.  
Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir.  
"Elle est plus bas dans le château. Elle est partie remettre votre chronosphère en place."  
Sa chronosphère ?! Elle avait retrouvé et repris sa chronosphère ?!  
"Mais comment ?  
-Promis, on vous raconte tout dès que ce sera fini."  
Cet Erwann avait intérêt à tenir sa promesse : il voulait savoir !  
Ses liens furent défaits et il fut aidé pour se redresser en position assise.  
"Je dois... voir Luna... vérifier si elle... va bien."  
L'homme eut un sourire compréhensif et lui passa un bras par dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir.  
"Et bien dans ce cas, allons-y ensemble."  
Le Temps se sentit fébrile pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Peut-être devrait-il attendre et endurer encore un peu la douleur avant de s'arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour voir son amie une dernière fois...

Luna avait réussit à atteindre le rouage brillant après de très longues minutes à monter, descendre des échelles et marcher sur des rouages en fonctionnement tout en ayant peur d'y laisser un pied en chemin. L'équilibre pas très stable, elle avait hésité avant de marcher vers le socle au centre et le cri d'oiseau qu'elle entendit ne l'aida pas dans sa décision.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est que..."  
Un énorme oiseau noir et blanc rayé au long cou avec d'énormes serres et un bec crochu tout aussi gros fonçait vers elle dans un cri strident.  
"Et merde."  
Elle eut tout juste le temps de plonger au sol pour esquiver l'attaque. L'oiseau se redressa, reprit de l'altitude et relança l'assaut. Luna attrapa et arma son arbalète. Elle se prépara à viser le volatile mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et ses serres tracèrent de profonds sillons sur son bras gauche.  
"Aïe !"  
Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée ! Se forçant à ignorer la douleur cuisante de son bras, elle remit son arbalète en joue au moment où l'oiseau plongeait vers elle en poussant son cri lugubre.  
"Tchak !" Fit l'arbalète quand elle appuya sur la détente.  
La flèche jaillit et frappa l'oiseau au plus profond du bec. L'animal poussa un cri aigu et tomba sur Luna qui protégea son visage avec ses bras afin d'amortir le choc. L'animal termina sa chute sur le métal froid, la flèche profondément plantée et transperçant presque le crâne. Le rouage tourna sur lui-même d'un cran et le cadavre du volatile, secoué par le mouvement, roula et tomba dans le vide.  
"QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TEEETE !!!" Hurla une voix stridente fort désagréable.  
Çà, çà devait être la Reine Rouge... Luna tourna son regard dans la direction de la voix et vit une femme vêtue d'une robe complexe rouge et noire et surtout avec une énorme tête maquillée et des cheveux rouges qui la faisaient plus ressembler à un clown qu'à une reine digne et élégante. Des cartes se mettaient déjà à courir dans sa direction, cherchant un passage pour accéder au centre de la pièce.  
"LUNA !! Appela Erwann d'un balcon situé en hauteur. La chronosphère !!"  
Elle voulut sortir la sphère de sa poche mais un cri d'oiseau la fit se figer : mais il y avait combien de piafs dans ce château ?!  
Elle saisit l'objet dans sa poche, entendant le sifflement provoqué par la charge d'un autre oiseau dont le cri lugubre lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque, et se mit à courir en direction du socle le bras tendu. Des serres lui arrachèrent le tissu de son manteau en voulant la saisir et le bec crochu la frappa dans le dos, manquant de la faire tomber. Sa main gauche toucha le socle et elle mit la chronosphère entre les trois tiges de métal tout en sentant des griffes la prendre par les côtes et surtout lui entailler la chair.  
"NON !!" Hurla la Reine en voyant l'artefact émettre de la lumière et tournoyer dans son socle.  
L'oiseau lâcha brusquement Luna qui s'effondra au pied du socle, son manteau vert tâché de sang sur les manches et le dos. Oiseau qui s'écroula deux mètres plus loin, transpercé par une lance rouge.  
"Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais bonne au lancer de javelot ! BASTOONNN !!"  
Julie surgit de derrière un pilier et embrocha la première carte qui lui passa sous le fil de son épée. Mathieu sortit de sa cachette et fonça dans la mêlée, désarmant et déséquilibrant ses adversaires et les finissant d'un coup de pommeau sur le casque, quand ce n'était pas la nuque qu'il visait.  
Erwann avait lâché le Temps qui tenait son horloge en gémissant.  
"Chronos, çà va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Vous avez mal quelque part ?"  
Mal ? Évidemment qu'il avait mal : il avait des pièces tordues et arrachées un peu partout dans son torse et l'une de ses mains avait été écrasée sans ménagements à coups de marteaux ! Mais il sentait surtout ses pouvoirs revenir en lui à pleine puissance, son horloge se réparait d'elle-même, son corps se régénérait et il sentait une nouvelle énergie l'habiter. L'esprit bien plus clair, il se redressa tandis que sa pendule finissait de se reconstituer et décida d'agir :  
"MINUTES !! Appela-t-il d'une voix de stentor qui fit sursauter Erwann. DEFENDEZ LE CHATEAU ET LA CHRONOSPHERE !!"  
Aussitôt, des "Tic! Tic!" graves se mirent à retentir et les cartes brisèrent leurs rangs dans une charge complètement désordonnée face à des dizaines d'automates furieux et vengeurs.  
La Reine Rouge pesta de voir ses soldats se faire mettre en déroute par les serviteurs du Temps et par cette bande en vert ! La femme à l'arbalète qui avait tué un de ses Jubjubes chéris allait payer cet affront ! Et si aucun de ses soldats n'était capable de lui apporter sa tête; elle le ferait elle-même ! Elle ramassa une épée et se dirigea vers sa cible qui tentait maladroitement de se remettre debout.  
Luna aperçut un Erwann déterminé qui envoya une carte au tapis d'un coup de bouclier avant qu'une minute ne s'en empare et balance le soldat au loin où il percuta un mur avant de chuter dans le vide. Motivé par son nouvel allié, le professeur de philosophie rajusta sa prise sur son bouclier et son épée et repartit à l'assaut. Se tenant fermement au socle de la chronosphère, elle se redressa enfin, juste à temps pour voir la Reine Rouge arriver dans sa direction, une épée à la main et un air meurtrier qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
"Et merde." Pesta-t-elle.  
Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée.  
Le hurlement de rage en guise de cri de guerre et l'attaque directe de la reine permit à Luna d'esquiver la charge en faisant un pas sur le côté. Lâchant son arbalète, elle prit son épée légère et grimaça : même ce modèle lui semblait lourd, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Les deux femmes se mirent en position et s'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre.  
Luna sentait ses bras trembler sous les assauts de son adversaire, galvanisée par sa propre rage meurtrière. Les chocs des lames se répercutaient jusque dans ses os, provoquant des élancements douloureux mais elle tenait bon : la chronosphère ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains !  
La reine ricana et se pencha vers la prof plus petite :  
"Protéger la chronosphère ne servira à rien. Bientôt je reprendrai le contrôle de ce château et mon cher Tic Tac verra sa tête tranchée ainsi que toi et tes amis. Mais si tu te rends, je pourrais envisager de vous épargner.  
-Et récupérer la chronosphère ? Proposa Luna avec sarcasme. Cet artefact appartient au Temps. Sa place est dans le château du Temps. Et vous, j'ignore où se trouve la vôtre mais elle n'est certainement pas ici. Vous osez l'appeler Tic Tac alors qu'il a ce surnom en horreur. Vous l'avez enchaîné et torturé durant presque 2 siècles ! Pourquoi ? Il vous aimait sincèrement. Vous l'avez détruit psychologiquement !  
-Et alors ? Il ne m'a servi à rien du tout ! Je l'avais séduit uniquement pour qu'il me donne sa chronosphère afin de me venger de mon idiote de sœur ! Mais mon plan a échoué ! Tout çà à cause de ma sœur qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de me pourrir mon existence !!"  
Luna remarqua un détail qui la fit tiquer : la reine rouge parlait de sa sœur au présent.  
"Et toi ! Continua la reine qui avait des veines saillantes sur les tempes. Toi, tu oses t'opposer à moi ! A contrecarrer mes projets ! A libérer mes prisonniers et à voler dans mon propre château ! Tout çà pour quoi ? Pour sauver cet imbécile ! Il faut être complètement fou pour croire qu'il est capable de me repousser ! Et encore plus pour faire cette quête ridicule !!  
-Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Sourit Luna d'un air sadique. Il parait qu'il ne faut pas être net pour être professeur. Or, je suis professeure d'histoire. Il se pourrait très bien que je n'aie pas toute ma raison."  
Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un grand sourire provocateur qui acheva le peu de self-control de la reine qui hurla :  
"QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE !!!"  
Luna profita de l'immobilité de son adversaire qui hurlait à pleins poumons pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'estomac pour la faire tomber. La reine lâcha son épée dans sa chute et ne put esquiver la femme qui se jeta sur elle.  
"VA-S-Y LUNA !! Encouragea Julie au loin. Vise le nez ! Et les yeux ! Et les dents !  
-Génial... Marmonna un soldat de la reine Rouge à proximité. Un combat de femmes..."  
La professeur de physique-chimie lui asséna un grand coup de pommeau sur le crâne en guise de réaction avant de reprendre ses encouragements.  
Luna et la reine roulèrent sur le côté, lancées dans une mêlée où le rouge et le vert luttaient pour prendre le dessus. La professeure portait des marques sanglantes de griffures sur la joue droite. Elle flanqua un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire de son adversaire qui répondit par une gifle monumentale. Un peu sonnée par la puissance du coup, elle se releva en reculant de quelque pas et évita de justesse les ongles acérés qui voulaient visiblement lui arracher les yeux.  
"Luna ! Appela Erwann. Cours d'arts martiaux ! Légitime défense ! Séquence n°5 !!  
-Elle n'a jamais été aussi loin que nous dans les arts martiaux, déplora Mathieu qui rejoignit son collègue. Les cartes ont arrêté de se battre lorsqu'elles ont vu leur dirigeante attaquer elle-même. Si Luna ne se défend pas mieux que çà, elle ne va pas triompher.  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'aime pas se battre. A l'origine, on devait juste rendre la sphère à Chronos et rentrer, rien d'autre.  
-Oui, mais il y a eu des imprévus.  
-Il y a toujours des imprévus."  
Ils se précipitèrent lorsqu'ils virent la Reine avec le nez en sang jeter Luna au sol, bien trop près du vide et ramasser son épée, bien décidée à l'embrocher avec.  
"LUNA !!"  
La professeure d'histoire reçut le coup dans les côtes et elle bascula dans le vide.  
"NON !"  
Le temps sembla s'arrêter et lorsqu'il reprit, les deux professeurs purent voir le Temps lui-même entre les deux combattantes. Il portait plus qu'il tenait fermement leur collègue d'un bras, avait désarmé la reine de l'autre et la menaçait à présent de sa propre épée, dont la pointe était en contact avec sa gorge, le métal rougi par le sang.  
"Le combat est terminé ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et forte. Iracebeth de Crims, faîtes partir vos troupes immédiatement où mes sujets les massacreront sans hésiter !  
-Comme si j'allais me soumettre à tes ordres ! Cracha-t-elle avec haine. Tu n'es rien pour moi !"  
Il haussa un sourcil et les minutes attaquèrent sans prévenir, provoquant la panique et la fuite parmi les cartes. Elle regarda son armée fuir le carnage avec une rage qui se transforma très vite en inquiétude grandissante. Bientôt, elle se retrouva seule et encerclée par le Temps et trois professeurs tous plus ou moins blessés par la bataille, mais bien décidés à en finir avec elle. Les minutes rugirent leur victoire mais gardaient un œil rageur sur la Reine Rouge qui n'osait détourner les yeux du regard bleu électrique lumineux du seigneur de ce château. Il fit signe au groupe de remonter sur le balcon et posa doucement son fardeau qui se laissa glisser au sol avec un sourire reconnaissant :  
"Merci Chronos. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais c'était franchement impressionnant.  
-Je suis le Temps, répondit-il avec un regard malicieux. Et dans ma grande bonté, je t'autorise toi et tes amis à me tutoyer."  
L'équipe professorale sourit et les quatre se frappèrent dans la main avec un "On est toujours en vie !" fatigué mais heureux. Lui-même eut un sourire en les voyant interagir de cette manière mais il reprit son sérieux en regardant la reine rouge. Il prit sa décision immédiatement :  
"Luna, toi et tes amis retournez face à la Grande Horloge et attendez-moi ici.  
-Chronos ? Demanda Luna inquiète. Tu es sûr que çà va ?  
-Oui. J'ai un compte à régler avec la reine Iracebeth. Je te prie de me laisser seul avec elle. Elle ne me fera plus aucun mal.  
-D'accord, je te fais confiance. Erwann, Julie : vous pouvez m'aider à me lever ? S'il-vous-plait ?"  
Les deux la saisirent par les bras pour la redresser et l’entraînèrent à la suite d'un Mathieu qui arborait une coupure encore sanglante à la tempe gauche. Julie avait plusieurs plaies sur les bras et les mains mais cela ne semblait pas trop la gêner. Erwann avait un hématome sur la pommette droite et souffrait un peu aux côtes à cause d'une charge violente d'un soldat de la reine. Seul le propriétaire légitime des lieux n'avait aucune égratignure.  
Le Temps attendit qu'ils soient hors de sa vue et entraîna Iracebeth dans le dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à la salle des Vivants de l'Underland où il murmura son nom. Aussitôt une montre dorée descendit dans sa main et il laissa la reine s'approcher pour mieux voir :  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Ceci est votre montre : le temps qu'il vous reste à vivre. Je sais que les rois et reines de l'Underland ne vieillissent pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas d'héritiers de leur sang dignes de leur succéder, mais je suis parfaitement capable de briser ce charme lorsqu'un individu de la famille royale est un danger pour le monde entier.  
-Briser le charme ?  
-Il me suffit de fermer la montre et le temps de cette personne est révolu."  
Il tenait justement la montre avec le nom de la Reine Rouge inscrit dessus. Elle eut une expression choquée qui devint rapidement horrifiée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa situation :  
"Tic Tac... Tu n'oserais pas... Tu m'aimes..."  
Le Temps ne faillit pas et son regard se durcit face à elle :  
"Je n'ai que trop souffert par votre faute. Vous m'avez utilisé, enfermé, pris mon château et vous comptez vous en sortir en faisant appel à mes sentiments envers vous. Sachez ma chère, que j'ai choisi d'autres personnes bien plus attentionnées que vous, et qu'elles me le rendent bien.  
-Quoi ? C'est elle ? C'est cette femme avec l'arbalète, c'est çà ?! Celle qui t'appelle Chronos ? Je vais lui faire tran...  
-Si jamais je découvre qu'il lui est arrivée quelque chose, siffla le Temps. Je vous en ferais payer le prix. N'oubliez pas que je suis le Temps et que mon pouvoir est bien au-delà de votre couronne. Luna et ses amis sont dorénavant sous ma protection.  
-Tic Tac...  
-Ah oui, et si jamais vous ou vos sujets posent un seul pied dans mon domaine, les conséquences seraient terribles."  
Il avait dit çà en montrant sa montre, pour prouver à quel point il était sérieux. La Reine Rouge tremblait de peur et de rage mais face au Temps lui-même, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, sauf si...  
"J'espère pour toi Tic Tac que ta nouvelle chère et tendre va survivre à ce combat."  
Le Temps fronça les sourcils :  
"Que lui avez-vous fait ?  
-Moi, rien du tout. Disons juste que la salive des bandersnachts peut avoir des effets très rapides pour affaiblir et tuer ses adversaires, même si on a juste enduit les lames avec. Mêlez çà à la fatigue d'une bataille et aux blessures multiples et vous aurez le résultat."  
Le regard paniqué du Temps la fit éclater de rire mais elle se calma rapidement en le voyant prendre une expression meurtrière qui lui était inconnue jusque maintenant :  
"Disparaissez avant que je ne décide de lâcher mes sujets sur vous !"  
Elle partit sans demander son reste, surveillée par les Secondes et les Minutes qui veillèrent à ce qu'elle quitte bel et bien le château et qu'elle n'y revienne pas.  
Le Temps soupira et remit la montre à sa place avant de quitter la pièce des vivants. Il se dirigea vers la grande Horloge où il retrouva le quatuor comme prévu. L'homme aux cheveux longs, Mathieu très certainement, était en pleine discussion avec un Wilkins, fraîchement libéré et visiblement ravi d'avoir une audience aussi attentive, et une bonne dizaine de Secondes qui sautillaient autour de Julie avec des "Tic!" surexcités. Erwann s'était agenouillé devant Luna et la maintenait contre lui pour la soutenir.  
"Ne t'endors surtout pas, on va trouver un moyen de te guérir. Chronos ! Appela-t-il. Il nous faut un guérisseur."  
Le Temps fut à leurs côtés en quelques secondes et saisit délicatement son amie par les épaules. Sa pâleur s'était accentuée et les tâches de sang s'agrandissaient sur son manteau.  
"Wilkins ! Ordonna-t-il. Prépare le parloir pour nos invités. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard avec Luna.  
-Mais monsieur, tenta le majordome, le château n'a pas été nettoyé depuis presque 2 siècles ! Il va nous falloir des heures ne serait-ce que pour nettoyer cette pièce !  
-Demande de l'aide supplémentaire aux Secondes. L'Horloge Suprême doit également être inspectée et réparée si besoin. Nous avons 200 ans de retard à rattraper.  
-Mais monsieur...  
-J'ai besoin d'être seul quelques minutes avec elle. -il attira la femme contre lui- Fais patienter nos amis dans le parloir !"  
Il posa une main sur l'une de ses blessures tandis que l'autre la tenait fermement par la taille. Elle siffla entre ses dents en sentant le contact sur ses plaies et il s'assura de sa prise avant de déclarer :  
"Je vais guérir tes blessures mais je préfère te prévenir : la seule et unique personne sur qui j'ai fait çà a failli hurler de douleur et a été franchement violente avec moi. Je te prierai donc de ne pas vouloir me frapper.  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
-Bien."  
Il utilisa sa magie et la fit venir dans ses mains où il la concentra pour soigner les blessures une par une. Luna eut une grande inspiration lorsqu'elle sentit l'énergie entrer en elle et se crispa contre le Temps qui remarqua rapidement sa respiration devenue haletante.  
"Je suis navré, s'excusa-t-il.  
-Ce... Ce n'est rien.  
Il continua, renforçant sa poigne lorsqu'il sentait sa compagne trembler et s'agripper à sa veste pour la maintenir en place ou relâchant la pression lorsqu'elle se détendait, même si ce n'était que très bref. Elle laissait échapper quelques gémissements qu'elle étouffait cachant son visage dans l'une de ses épaulières. Il lui jeta un regard désolé puis s'excusa de nouveau, mais cette fois, il fut surpris de la réponse :  
"Ce n'est pas de la douleur, avait lâché Luna avant de replonger son visage contre le torse du Temps pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement. Oh mon... "  
Celui-là, elle n'arriva pas à le retenir, laissant le Temps réfléchir à la situation. Si ce n'était pas de la douleur qui la faisait réagir comme çà, qu'est-ce que çà pouvait être d'autre ?  
...  
Oh !  
"Tu ressens du plaisir grâce à ma magie." Conclût-il.  
Elle hocha la tête positivement et il eut un mince sourire, rassuré de ne pas la faire souffrir. Il finit de la soigner et cessa de faire courir sa magie dans son corps, la laissant s'appuyer contre lui pour se remettre et reprendre son souffle.  
"J'ignore qui est la personne qui vous a frappé lorsque vous l'avez soignée, mais c'était une abrutie finie."  
Il pouffa de rire en entendant la voix étouffée par son épaulière et demanda d'une voix amusée :  
"Dois-je comprendre que tu ne vas pas me punir de t'avoir sauvée ?"  
Elle l'observa d'un air interdit avant de se reprendre et de lui déposer un baiser chaste sur la joue, le figeant sur place :  
"Merci pour tout, Chronos."  
Son horloge émit une étincelle, mais cette fois il ne sembla pas en souffrir. Bien au contraire, il semblait plutôt heureux du résultat :  
"Si c'est cela la punition, j'accepte volontiers de me faire punir plus souvent."  
Elle sourit et secoua doucement la tête : malgré son statut à la limite du dieu et son immortalité, il était un grand nigaud quand il s'y mettait et c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme. Il la souleva sans effort et elle se retrouva à plat ventre sur l'épaulière gauche :  
"Qu'est-ce que... Chronos ! Oh pétard ! Il me promène comme un sac à patates !"  
Elle s'en amusait plus qu'elle se fâchait contre lui, et ce fut le rire de ses collègues qui les accueillirent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parloir.  
"Luna ! Appela Erwann que la situation réjouissait visiblement. Je vois que tu nous montres ton meilleur profil.  
-Je te merde, Erwann. Répondit l'interpellée. Je te merde.  
-Comment vont les blessures ?  
-Guéries complètement. Chronos les a soignées en rien de temps. »  
Le professeur de philosophie se mit à sourire et le groupe le fixa en se demandant quelle allait être sa blague nulle du jour :  
« Le Temps guérit réellement toutes les blessures à ce que je vois. »  
Mathieu laissa échapper un grognement amusé tandis que le maître des lieux roulait des yeux : les jeux de mots sur lui-même... S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui avait pas manquée durant sa captivité, c'était bien çà. Il posa la professeure sur le sol, se redressa et toisa brièvement le groupe : ils étaient tous plus ou moins épuisés et faire une pause ne leur ferait aucun mal. Il ricana, s'approcha d'eux et demanda :  
« Vous voulez savoir ce que je suis capable de faire d'autre ? » 

Comment avait-il trouvé le moyen de nettoyer au moins 200 ans de crasse sur lui en moins de 5 minutes était un mystère pour l'équipe pédagogique. Comment les secondes s'étaient débrouillées pour dépoussiérer tout le château en était un autre. Mais pour le moment, l'heure était au repos, car les profs étaient tous épuisés par leurs aventures et comptaient retourner dans leur monde le lendemain matin. Seulement pour Luna, le Temps semblait avoir d'autres projets qu'une simple sieste...  
"Dîtes-moi, mein Liebchen : vous aviez une réaction plutôt intéressante à ma magie un peu plus tôt. Et si nous en profitions pour approfondir cette expérience ?  
-Chronos, j'essaye de dormir et les autres vont nous entendre...  
-Nous pouvons toujours changer de pièce.  
-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait du seigneur du temps ?  
-Disons que le Temps aime s'amuser de temps à autre et que çà fait plus de 200 ans qu'il n'en n'a pas eu l'occasion.  
-...  
-Peut-être doutes-tu de mes capacités sur ce domaine..."  
Il avait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses idées. Luna hésitait, partagée entre l'envie de retenter l'expérience avec le Temps et la peur de se faire surprendre dans une position compromettante. La presque divinité frottant sa joue contre la sienne comme le ferait un chat tout en laissant échapper un son grave semblable à un ronronnement ne l'aidait pas du tout.  
« Et puis, il me semble que je ne t'ai pas encore montrée ma salle du trône.  
-Tu as une salle du trône ?  
-Ce ne serait pas un château s'il n'y en avait pas... »  
Il n'avait pas totalement tord sur ce point. Mais était-ce réellement une bonne idée ?  
…  
Oh et puis merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, sérieusement ? Rien de dangereux... Normalement.  
Erwann les regarda quitter le parloir avec un regard amusé puis se nicha du mieux qu'il put dans son manteau vert pour garder la chaleur. La cheminée était allumée et avait réchauffé la pièce mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour le professeur de philosophie fatigué. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Julie qui dormait profondément en utilisant Mathieu comme doudou, au grand damne de ce dernier qui avait trop chaud et qui tentait désespérément de se libérer de son étreinte. Il regarda son collègue se débattre pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à venir l'aider.

"Chronos ! Haleta Luna. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir plus longtemps !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons tout notre moi-même. Peut-être qu'un peu d'aide pourrait être utile..."  
Il glissa sa main droite sous ses hanches tandis que l'autre la plaquait doucement, dos contre son torse. Elle haletait fortement, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir, tentant de bouger en accord avec les va-et-vient du Temps à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle poussa un cri surpris lorsqu'elle sentit sa magie la parcourir et trembla violemment, secouée par un orgasme puissant. L'entité la maintint en place et continua ses mouvements.  
"Et de deux, Luna. Voyons jusqu'où nous pouvons aller.  
-Tu vas finir par me tuer, Chronos. Mes jambes ne peuvent plus bouger.  
-Oh, mais il faut le dire dans ce cas."  
Il la souleva sans effort et l'aida à s’asseoir sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Elle était essoufflée et le teint rougi par l'effort et le plaisir. Il lui attrapa les hanches et la positionna de façon à ce qu'elle soit juste au-dessus de son sexe érigé.  
"Prête ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je sais que les secondes en ont encore pour un moment avant de venir nous déranger. Je suis certain que nous pouvons faire plus.  
-Chronos, tu n'as pas encore...  
-Mon endurance est différente des humains, je peux tenir bien plus longtemps et j'en éprouve encore plus de satisfaction.  
-Oh..."  
Elle s'empala d'elle-même et inspira fortement en le sentant en elle : il était plus imposant qu'elle ne l'aurait crû, ou la position faisait que la pénétration était plus profonde que précédemment. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains faire bouger ses hanches en rythme avec ses mouvements lents. Juste assez pour éviter une sur-stimulation et assez pour qu'il y prenne du plaisir si elle se fiait à son regard légèrement voilé. Il accéléra progressivement la cadence et instaura un rythme soutenu qui la fit rapidement reperdre pied.  
"Chronos..."  
Il commençait à haleter et continua ses mouvements rapides qui la poussèrent vers un nouvel orgasme et elle poussa un cri étouffé par l'épaulière qu'elle venait de mordre. Ses muscles tremblaient sous la stimulation et son partenaire ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Enfin il poussa un grondement guttural et s'immobilisa en elle, tendu comme un arc avant de reprendre sa respiration et de se relâcher. Luna se laissa aller contre lui, le corps en sueur. Lui par contre restait impeccable...  
"Je n'émets pas de fluide comme les humains. Expliqua le Temps qui passa ses mains le long du dos de la professeure.  
-Mais comment fais-tu pour réguler ta température dans ce cas ?  
-Je ne surchauffe que très rarement, le simple fait de respirer plus fort suffit à évacuer la chaleur. Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Je ne vais pas être capable de marcher droit pour les 3 prochains jours mais çà va. Et toi, as-tu...  
-Oui, mais je suis un peu déçu. Je me rappelle avoir duré plus longtemps avant ma capture.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Je sais, c'est un peu décevant... Mais je suis certain que je retrouverai rapidement mes pleines capacités.  
-Heu... Chronos, je crois que je vais demander à Erwann de participer la prochaine fois.  
-Comment çà, mein Liebchen ? N'était-ce pas suffisant ?  
-Pour moi, si, même plus que suffisant. Mais je pense qu'il nous faudra un second partenaire pour te satisfaire, toi.  
-Oh... Et pourquoi Erwann en particulier ?  
-Il est bi et il ne dira pas non."  
L'idée pour le Temps d'avoir deux personnes à sa merci au lieu d'une seule sembla vivement l'intéresser, surtout qu'il se sentait déjà prêt pour remettre çà.  
"Chronos, je ne vais pas survivre à un second round...  
-Oh, je crois que si. Cela pourrait être amusant, même. Surtout si j'utilise ceci."  
De l'énergie dorée s'échappa de ses mains qui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale de la femme qui s'arqua brusquement en gémissant : c'était injuste de savoir faire çà !  
"Chronos !"  
Le rire de l'entité fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

"Alors, Luna, ta petite promenade avec le Temps, çà s'est bien passé ?  
-Très bien, Erwann, répondit Luna luttant pour rester éveillée. D'ailleurs, on t'invite pour la prochaine fois.  
-Quoi ? C'était une chevauchée si ardue que çà ? Comment était-ce ? Dis-moi tout Luna, j'adore les ragots."  
Elle retint un fou-rire pour ne pas réveiller l'entité qui semblait enfin dormir un peu. Deux bras la maintenaient contre lui et son long manteau de fourrure la coupait du froid. Erwann les avait rejoints sous ce long vêtement pour profiter de la chaleur.  
Il les avait vus revenir quelques minutes plus tôt, Chronos portant une longue cape en fourrure noire et blanche sur ses épaules et sa collègue dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien, et à voir l'état de la prof d'histoire, il s'était passé plus qu'une simple promenade.  
"Alors, insista-t-il à voix basse. Raconte.  
-Disons qu'il a ce qu'il faut là où il faut, et que çà fait du bien par où çà passe."  
Les deux eurent un fou-rire complice qui s'arrêta par une exclamation surprise lorsque deux bras les encerclèrent et les serrèrent contre l'homme-horloge qui ouvrit un œil lumineux :  
"Ma chère Luna, j'ai bien l'impression que je ne t'ai pas épuisée suffisamment. Faut-il y ajouter une troisième manche ?  
-C'est moi qui la maintient éveillée, répondit un Erwann plus amusé. J'étais curieux à propos de l'absence prolongée, rien de plus. Et apparemment c'était sportif si je me fie à sa fatigue. J'en serais presque jaloux, Luna.  
-Ne le sois pas, Erwann. Marmonna l'intéressée. Je vais en avoir pour 3 jours avant de savoir marcher droit, et là j'aimerais vraiment dormir un peu.  
-Erwann, mein Liebchen, ronronna le Temps. Il me semble que je récupère ma forme de mieux en mieux depuis le retour de ma chronosphère. Que dirais-tu... de m'aider à en dépenser un peu ?  
-Oh Erwann, tu vas le sentir passer. Rigola Luna face à la mine surprise de son collègue et très bon ami.  
-Heu... Hésita-t-il. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu as déjà Luna et...  
-L'idée vient d'elle justement car elle pense qu'elle ne peut pas me satisfaire pleinement. Elle est persuadée qu'il me faut un second partenaire. Pensez-vous pouvoir tenir la cadence ?  
-Heu... »  
Le professeur de philosophie n'était pas sûr de lui sur ce coup...

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe se préparait à repartir dans leur monde, un Wilkins ravi d'aider avait retrouvé le sac de cours, le manteau et l'écharpe de Luna qui le remercia chaleureusement. Erwann boitait légèrement, à la surprise de Mathieu et Julie, mais il gardait un sourire que même l'annonce d'une inspection académique surprise ne saurait défaire.  
Le Temps semblait peiné de leur départ mais la perspective de recevoir leurs futures visites lui faisait garder le sourire. Il reçut un long câlin groupé avant de leur dire au revoir avec la promesse de revenir.  
Oui, ils avaient intérêt à revenir le voir, sinon il irait lui-même les chercher.

Traverser l'horloge dans le sens inverse fut aisé et le quatuor fut ravi de retrouver le laboratoire de sciences physiques et chimiques. Leurs manteaux verts et leurs armes toujours sur eux, ils se regardèrent tous et se mirent à rire :  
« Qui parie que l'on terrorise les profs de maths avec çà ? Demanda Julie.  
-Mieux, proposa Mathieu. Notre collègue d'arts plastiques.  
-Impossible, informa Luna. Elle trouvera çà artistique au lieu d'effrayant.  
-Oh, diantre...  
-Au fait, quelle heure est-il ? Demanda soudainement Erwann.  
-12h15, répondit Mathieu en consultant sa montre. Nous ne sommes partis que 2 heures ? J'aurais dit au moins 2, voire 3 jours.  
-Le temps ne doit pas s'écouler de la même manière ici que là-bas.  
-Ou alors, quelqu'un que l'on connaît a fait en sorte que notre absence passe presque inaperçue.  
-Pas faux.  
-Bon les gens, finit par râler Julie. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai faim. On va à la cantine ? C'est pizza aujourd'hui. »  
Ils laissèrent les armes et les manteaux verts dans le laboratoire avant de quitter la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la grande horloge en bois qui trônait contre le mur du fond.  
« On y retournera bientôt là-bas ? Demanda Erwann à Luna qui était plongée dans ses réflexions.  
-Je pense que oui. Quelque chose me dit que l'on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler.  
-J'ai hâte. »  
Elle aussi. Mais pas tout de suite : elle avait un devoir surveillé à préparer.

Ils l'ignoraient mais, cachée par les ombres, une silhouette humaine ricanait en les observant :  
« Ce sont donc eux qui ont libéré le Temps ? Intéressant... La Reine Blanche pourrait avoir besoin d'eux. »  
La silhouette disparut sans laisser aucune trace de son passage.mais la promesse de revenir.


End file.
